entrenamiento de locura
by Motados
Summary: El dibujo es mio es como veo a ddagur. Un experimento entre las tribus Berkian y Berserker. consiste en que los jóvenes reclutas deban convivir juntos alrededor de 6 meses en un lugar apartado de la isla de berk. que pasara con las jóvenes en medio de un montón de hombres con exceso de testosterona?. es un dagur/fem hiccup; Eret/astrid; brutilda/aun no se.
1. Chapter 1

**hola, estoy de vuelta. jejejejejejejejejejejejeje al final mi pc murio asi que junto a mi novio decidimos realizar una bella ceremonia funebre. estilo vikingo. (no estoy de coña) tome un poco de parafina la rocie. mientras julio ponía una bella melodia. amacing grace- celta version mientras prendiamos fuego... despues de eso fui a la tienda y me compre una lap nueva XD. asi que estoy de vuelta**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

capitulo1: La LLegada

Un nuevo día comienza en Berk. El sol se asoma por el océano. Las aves cantan. La gente comienza con sus labores diarias. Un día típico en la aldea. Pero no seguirá así ya que un acontecimiento revolucionario se pondrá en práctica en la aldea.

Hoy será un día especial. ¿Porque se preguntaran?. Pues el día de hoy, los jefes de las tribus berserker y berkiana trazaran un plan de alianza. Este consistía en que los jóvenes reclutas entrenarían juntos por 6 meses y así podrían afinar sus alianzas, pero sobretodo aprender los métodos de entrenamiento de las diferentes tribus. Todos entrenarían en Berk los terrenos de la isla son más grandes y planos para poder entrenar sin problemas.

PERO … existía una norma que no deben romper y esa era que las mujeres no debían entrenar con los chicos. Esta norma fue propuesta por Oswald. Valka la mujer de estoico, no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta. Ella pensaba que mujeres y hombres tenían las mismas habilidades. Estuvieron discutiendo sobre eso por dos días con Oswald, por lo que acepto lo que decía Valka, a pesar de que aun se encuentre escéptico.

Al final se acordó que los jóvenes entrenarían, alejados de la aldea, en una especie de internado. Con los jefes y Gobber como instructores. Creían que si alejaban a los jóvenes de los lujos de su hogar, estos podían enfocarse más en su entrenamiento. Gothy sugirió ir al antiguo pueblo, este se encontraba al otro lado de la isla, pero, era más fácil para los dragones, atacarlos ahí. Por eso se cambiaron de lugar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo fueron al lugar para ver que tal estaba (Gothy les había dicho que ese pueblo fue abandonado cuando ella misma era una niña de 10 veranos). Una vez que lo vieron, se percataron de ciertas comodidades, que en su actual aldea no tenía…. Como baños y dormitorios comunes… los baños eran grandes y al parecer poseían aguas termales, por lo que no tendrían problema en los inviernos…. Los dormitorios eran grandes y estaban todos juntos en un solo edificio. Además se encuentra el salón principal. Solo necesitarían ciertos arreglos, pero no se preocupaban, había espacio más que suficiente, para los reclutas de Berk y de Berserker.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los arreglos de la antigua aldea han sido relativamente rápido. No se demoraron más de dos semanas en reparar los daños. Ahora solo debían esperar a recibir a los chicos de Berserker.

Había un grupo entrenando en los bosques, muy cerca de la aldea de Berk, este era un grupo de tres chicas que eran las reclutas de su aldea. Ellas actualmente se encuentran en la cala.

Este grupo consistía en tres chicas de 17 y 19 años relativamente. Astrid la recluta más fuerte de las chicas. Posee 18 años, es hábil con el hacha, pero con un mal temperamento. En el fondo es una buena amiga, también es una de las chicas mas lindas de la tribu, su cabello rubio dorado brilla con el sol y estaba amarrado en una larga trenza sobre su espalda hasta sus omoplatos. También es la dueña de unos hermosos ojos de agua cristalina.

La siguiente recluta era la mayor de las tres. Es muy fuerte y bruta como su nombre. Su nombre? Pues es Brutilda una fuerte vikinga rubia platinada. Con tres trenzas, dos de ellas le cuelgan por su pecho y la otra por su espalda. Es dueña de unos ojos azules casi grises. Era linda pero su locura hace que quieras estar lo más lejos de ella.

La última de las reclutas era la menor de las tres. Una linda chica, si bien menuda y tímida, no tiene nada que envidiarles a las dos mayores. Era una linda chica de cabello café rojizo estaba cortado de forma irregular en la parte superior y amarrado en una larga trenza en una tela roja (Yuna ffx-2). Además es dueña de los ojos más intensos en Berk. Sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda eléctricos. Cada vez que un desconocido la veía quedada hipnotizado de su mirada, ella siempre creía porque era fea. El motivo de eso, es que su primo, siempre se burlaba de ella diciéndole troll u ogro. Así que a la larga se lo termino por creer. Motivo por la cual, usaba ropa más grande de lo normal. No tenía confianza en sí misma. Si usara ropa como Astrid o Brutilda seria la envidia de la aldea. Esto se debe a que es dueña de una envidiable figura. Su nombre es Hicca y es la heredera de Berk. Con las chicas puede entrenar con más confianza y con ellas descubrió que es excelente tiradora de dagas y una buena arquera (onda como Mérida) podía derribar a 5 personas con sus flechas y si ella quisiese todos con heridas fatales. Pero era tan hábil que solo los inmovilizaba en lugares no letales. Las tres estaban hablando del nuevo plan de los jefes.

En serio Hicca. Como no te diste cuenta de su plan. Vives con ellos- le dijo Brutilda.

Y qué culpa tengo yo?. Cuando llego a casa, dejan de conversar de ese tema. Solo me dijeron si ya tenía todo listo para ir a dejarlo en mi habitación del entrenamiento.

Ya te lo llevaron?.

Si….. hasta escogieron mi habitación

Sí que es bueno, tener por jefes a tus padres- dijo enojada Brutilda.

Heeeee. Pero de que te enojas?. Sí, escogieron mi habitación. Pero también me dijeron que las suyas están junto a la mia. Según ellos eran las habitaciones más grandes y cómodas del lugar. Hasta le pusieron carteles de reservadas

Mmmmmm…..No he dicho nada…. Oigannnnn?….

Que Brutilda?

Como serán los chicos berserker?

Mmmmmmm deben ser como los de aquí.

Agggggggg que mal

Y eso?

Es que los chicos de aquí no son muy guapos. O sea esta tu primo. /que no se parecen en nada/ esta mi hermano que es un imbécil. Y esta patapez…. En mi caso….. solo tengo dos opciones y una es peor que la otra.

No son tan malos.

Lo dices porque si te hacen algo, el jefe estoico, los cuelga de la torre del vigía de sus pantalones.

Y eso Astrid?

Lo digo porque, han intentado robarme ropa interior. Robarme besos, intentar tocarme los pechos, etc, etc, etc.

En serio? O.o

Si

Por eso eres así con ellos?

Así cómo? Si se puede saber?

Bueno. Siempre que estas cerca de ellos, pones una cara como si estuvieras oliendo….. como lo puedo decir, de forma suave… no, no puedo. Como si olieras mierda de Yak. Y que, cuando se te acercan, pones cara de querer matarlos.

Pos sí. Así me siento.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yo solo quiero enamórame de un lindo chico, imaginen como serian los berserker… guapos guerreros con taparrabos corriendo con su hacha para defendernos de los parias.

Heeeeee- dijeron Hicca y Astrid con gotas en su cabeza.

Solo en pensar como serian ellos. Me aterraría quedarme sola con ellos rondando la habitación en donde dormiré. Tal vez uno se anime un poco mas y me haga su mujer kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mmmmmmmmmm creo que alguien esta urgida por un novio.

Solo el pensar en su sedosa cabellera larga. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero que lleguen. Solo imaginen! Estaremos prácticamente solos en ese lugar con ellos. Tal vez quedemos embarazadas de los berserker. Como lo harían con nosotras desde el día uno :3- decía completamente en su mundo pervertido Brutilda.

Mmmmmmmmmmm como te decía Astrid, eso paso con mis padres- pasaron de Brutilda olímpicamente. Ella siempre está en la búsqueda de su vikingo azul.

Lo bueno es que estaremos juntas.

Sí, pero debemos ir después de que lleguen los berserker.

Y supuestamente cuándo llegarían?

Creo que hoy nosotras debemos ir mañana.

Pero ellos también traerán chicas?.

Si pero por lo que oí solo hay una chica recluta. En la tribu berserker no dejan a las mujeres entrenar.

ESO NO ES JUSTO!.

Lo sé por eso mamá quería que nos uniésemos al entrenamiento. Para que vean que las chicas si tenemos habilidades y de esa forma dejar que las mujeres de su tribu entrenen.

Solo espero no, pasar malos ratos.

Jejejejeje de seguro no pasara nada.

Eso espero- en eso ambas giran a ver a Brutilda. Ella sigue en su mundo pervertido mientras gemía y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Hehhehehehe- ambas la miraron con cara de porque a mí, mientras enormes gotas se asomaban por su cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un nuevo día, y el momento en que las chicas temían ya llego. Era hora de ir al puesto de entrenamiento al otro lado de la isla.

Astrid y Brutilda tomaron sus pertenencias para estos 6 meses, y se dirigieron con Hicca y Valka al centro de entrenamiento. Por otro lado los chicos estaban esperando junto con lo berserkers. Ellos estaban ansiosos por ver como serian las chicas de Berk. No podían con heather por que ella era prima del futuro jefe de ese clan por lo que solo tenían la opción de Berk

se han tardado, no lo creen- dijo un berserker de pelo largo y rubio no le alcanzaba para una trenza por que le llegaba a los hombros. Era fuerte y esbelto.

Creo que no vienen- dijo patán

No sé porque estás aquí. Si puedes estar con heather.

Lo sé pero es más bella mi hermosa Astrid.

Aun no llegan- dijo otra voz.

Los chicos dejan de ver el horizonte para percatarse que dagur estaba subiendo por la escalera. Los chicos al observarlo se ponen nerviosos (los berkian), los berserker están más tranquilos.

Oh. Eres tú. Dagur. No deberías escaparte- le dijo en tono recriminatorio.

Mira quién habla!. Qué demonios están haciendo?.

Mis futuras hermanitas, están por llegar. Estoy impaciente.- Dijo un enorme vikingo berserker. El era tan grande como estoico, pero lleno de músculos. Al decir esa frase, casi se abalanza sobre Dagur, quedando colgando en una viga del puesto de vigía, en una posición adorable. De hecho esta con las manos juntas y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Oooo si, esas chicas van a enseñarme el diccionario del amor- dijo el vikingo rubio

Exacto -dijo un pequeño vikingo berserker.- serán como mangos?, como pomelos? O como melones. Mientras decía mostraba sus propios pechos. El era gordito por eso jugueteaba con sus pechos simulando que son de chicas. Pobre chico, tenía que usar incluso, ropa interior femenina, para que no le doliera cuando estaba corriendo o haciendo algún ejercicio.

Si, si, si, lo que digan. Solo quería recordarles que deben prepararse para la bienvenida oficial. Uds también deben ayudar. Al fin y al cabo son Uds. los dueños de casa.

O vamos estás haciendo un excelente trabajo junto con mi tío.

Por la misma razón, que es tu tío. Debes venir patán

Por favor Dagur solo…. - No pudo seguir porque la mirada de que dio el berserker fue de. Desobedéceme y lo lamentaras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las chicas ya estaban a punto de llegar. En eso lady Valka les anuncia.

Estamos a punto de llegar al centro de entrenamiento. Chicas! Están preparadas?

Sí, creo que si mamá.

Si lady Valka.

Lady Valka. Tengo una pregunta?

Dime Brutilda.

Uhm. Porque van a unirse los clanes en este entrenamiento, sobretodo en un lugar tan apartado?- dijo completamente ruborizada Brutilda.

Bueno. Nuestros clanes planean unificarse en un futuro es por eso que debemos ver como congenian los jóvenes. Además de esta forma se podrá generar una mayor alianza. Y lo queremos hacer apartado para que de esta forma se enfoquen en un 100% en el entrenamiento. Y entonces surgió la idea de unir a los jóvenes reclutas en este entrenamiento de 6 meses. Pero en un comienzo no querían que hubieses chicas. Pero logre intervenir. Es por eso que se llevara a cabo este experimento.

Mmmmm entonces, porque nos quedamos en la aldea hasta hoy?- pregunto un poco arisca Astrid.

Bueno, fue por que los chicos debían ver sus habitaciones y esas cosas. Además, como sus habitaciones ya fueron designadas. No debían de ir de inmediato. Si se quedaban se encargarían de cocinar.

Heeeeeeeee?. Y eso?

Es que están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, por lo que, llegaremos justo para comer. Bueno, no se preocupen, Uds. son las representantes de las mujeres de Berk, así que den lo mejor de sí durante estos meses.

O seaaaaa…. SEREMOS COMO LA CREACION DE LOS TIEMPOS?KIIAAAAA!- dijo Brutilda nuevamente excitada. Las tres últimas mujeres solo la miraron con gotas en su cabeza.

Oye Astrid?- volvió a la realidad Brutilda.

Qué?

Como serán los berserker?

Ya prontro lo sabrás

Un enorme grupo de hombres en el bosqueeee. De solo pensarlooo me pongo a mil. Imagínense un lugar abandonado en el bosque solo por hombres es tan romanticoooooo ( en su imaginación tiene una pequeña fantasía yaoi, de dos vikingos apasionados dándose amor)- ¡me muero de ganas por saber que sorpresas nos esperan!- después se pone a gritar como loca. Si que le urge un novio a la pobre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el recinto de entrenamiento, se encuentran aun los jóvenes esperando pacientemente la llegada de las chicas, en el puesto de vigía. Mientras el resto, están preparando la comida para su llegada era carnes asadas y bastante hidromiel. En eso ellos gritan

YA ESTAN AQUÍ!- al oírlo los berserker se van a recibirlas. Los jefes intentan frenarlos solo para ser aplastados por la enorme ola de testosterona reprimida. Las chicas al acercarse al centro ya temían por su seguridad, eran todos enormes con caras de pervertidos. Los berkianos tampoco se quedaron atrás, solo que ellos aprovecharon para marcar territorio frente a los berserker. Tomando en cuenta de que ellos ya conocían a las chicas y que ellas le tenían un poco mas de confianza.

Donde están esos sexys hombres en taparrabos- dijo de forma depravada brutilda. Solo que se desilusionó al verlos y dijo- en serio, en donde están?

Son unos escandalosos- dijo Astrid. Mientras Hicca solo asentía con ella.

Oswald junto con estoico llegaron para calmar a estos vikingos hormonados. Pero no lo lograron. Dagur decide ayudar a su padre y para eso se interpone entre los chicos y las recién llegadas solo para ser empujado por un berserker impaciente. Tropezando en el acto y cae justo encima de una berkiana. Lo que él no sabía era que la berkiana es hija del jefe.

Kiaaaaaaaa!- ambos caen. Hicca del peso del joven queda inconsciente. Por lo que Valka se precipita en su ayuda.

Valka está bien?.

Si estoico. Pero necesita descansar un poco, se golpeo la cabeza. Oigan Uds. llévenla a la enfermería- dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de berserker ellos al verla se impactaron en el acto. Valka era una mujer delgada, pero con una enorme delantera. Valka era una mujer bella a pesar de su edad.

Si señora.- dijeron impactados de su figura. Pero Valka, cambio de parecer al ver, como la levantaban.

Esperen ahí. Dagur podrías llevarla tú?

Si my lady.- Dagur la levanta en estilo princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la enfermería se encuentra una cama y varias plantas medicinales además de alcohol puro para las heridas y algunas vendas. Por supuesto aguja e hilos.

Se pondrá bien, my lady?.

Si, solo fue un enorme golpe en la cabeza. Pero ahora tú, debes cambiarte de ropa

Y eso por qué?

Mírate.- en eso Dagur se percata y ve que su pollera estaba rota. No se dio cuenta, tal vez por las preparaciones de la fiesta se llevo a pasar.

No me di cuenta

Bueno aquí hay una pollera de cambio mientras esa me la dejas para arreglarla.

Bien pero se reparara?

Si solo es en la línea de costura eso se puede arreglar.

Bueno. – dijo para después sacársela. Mostrando un cuerpo muy tonificado. Sorprendiendo incluso a Valka. Ni siquiera estoico había tenido ese físico en su juventud. El era más gordito. Pero Dagur era inmenso. Un torso lleno de músculos, espalda increíblemente fuerte tenía muy marcado el área de la cintura. Pero ella ya no estaba en edad para esas cosas. Además amaba demasiado a su marido para siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Solo esperaba que Dagur se interesase en su hija. y así lograr unificar las aldeas.

Solo será por un momento.

Si mi lady.

En eso Valka se retira un poco a pesar de que en la enfermería hay agujas e hilos era muy poca la luz que se asoma en el lugar. Por lo que era mejor coser afuera. Dagur intento ponerse la pollera de la enfermería, pero era demasiado pequeña para el por lo que mejor lo dejo por la paz y se dedico a esperar a lady Valka de nuevo.

Oowww. Escucho un quejido Dagur. Se volteo para ver como la jovencita comienza por despertar.- con que choque?. Acaso fue un Yak? Haaaay mi cabeza.

Veo que ya estas despierta.

He?- quien eres tú?- dijo completamente roja al ver al joven frente suyo.

Soy el que te trajo aquí- dijo y vio como la joven se ruborizo completamente. Internamente la encontró hermosa sobretodo con esos ojos tan intensos. Jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, sin pensarlo la vio más de lo normal. Por lo que la joven aparta la mirada pensando nuevamente que la encuentra fea o algo por el estilo.

Perdón – dijo inconsciente

Perdón y eso porque. Yo soy el que debe pedir perdón

He?

Si. Por el accidente. Fui el yak que te botó y dejo inconsciente.

hooo. perdón por decirte yak.- dijo apenada la joven. Logrando que Dagur sonriera un poco

No te preocupes, me lo merecía un poco.

Jeje por cierto, me llamo Hicca.

Hicca? Eres la hija del jefe estoico?

Si?, porque lo sabes?.

Porque mi padre es Oswald.- en eso entra lady Valka, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

Ooo, que bien que ya estas despierta hija.

Hola mamá :3

Bueno, como te encuentras?

Como si me hubiese atropellado un yak

Te pedí perdón u.u

Pero es que pesas mucho.

No, es mi culpa que seas una ramita.

Heeeyyyy-. Dijo ofendida la joven. Gesto que encontró sumamente adorable por parte de Dagur- no soy tan delgada- finalizo con un linda mueca en su boca (en mi país le llamamos ese gesto como puchero)

Parece ser. Que se están llevando bien

Por favor mamá, no empieces.

Bueno, pero por ahora ponte esto Dagur.

Gracias lady valka.- estaba a medio paso de ponerse la pollera. Pero en ese momento decide hacer acto de presencia los jefes mas Gobber y de algunos curiosos. Entrongaban extraño que Dagur se demorase tanto en la sala del curandero (debo dejar de decirle enfermería). Por eso entraron sin tocar encontrándose con una escena bastante particular. No todos los días ven a sus hijos uno en la cama mirando al otro. Y el otro, según sus ojos sacándose la ropa. Generando un bello enredo.

Que está pasando aquí?!. Mientras varios ojos curiosos veían la escena. Los amigos de Dagur veían a Hicca y se dieron cuenta de su figura. Era muy linda según ellos. Y por eso le dijeron enojados a Dagur, y al mismo tiempo, echándole más leña al fuego.

Qué crees que estás haciendo Dagur?. No debes aprovecharte de ella no ves que es una frágil criatura? Merece respeto

He?

Heee oigan- intento decir Hicca.

No podemos creer que seas de esos tipos Dagur. Mínimo invítala a una cita.

Como que cita?

Pero.- volvió a intentar Hicca.

Te toco. Hija?

HIJA? Preguntaron todos los berserker ahí reunidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo uno terminado ojala les guste dejen comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo (ojala no me cambie el formato esta pagina de mier*a)**


	2. problemas en el baño

**hola soy yo de nuevo ojala les guste, problemas ortograficos y de orticurtura me lo paso por la raja asi que si no les gusta pues no lo lea xD estan adevertidos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

capitulo 2: problemas en el baño

Han pasado tres días después del incidente en la sala del curandero. Con mucho esfuerzo, paciencia y uso del habla. Dagur pudo convencer a estoico, que lo que ocurrió, fue solo un mal entendido. Pero como todo padre sobre protector, no le creía. Solo por la intervención de Valka, es que termino por aceptar la disculpa.

Dagur tiene un pequeño flash back, de ese día, pero algunas cosas cambiaron. En lugar de que solo observar a la joven, Dagur se acerca a la cama, de la pequeña durmiente. Y escucha, como lo llama una manera muy tierna. Sin pensarlo, se acerca a su rostro, y ve esos apetecibles labios color rosa. Estaba a punto de besarla, entonces pasa lo que menos creyó que pasaría. Hicca pasa sus delicados brazos tras su cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Dagur ve como abre esos hermosos ojos tan intensos, se queda embobado al verla, pero algo pasa. El abrazo de Hicca se intensifica demasiado. El se extraña. No es común que una chica tan delgada y delicada como lo es Hicca, tenga la fuerza suficiente como para ahorcarlo. Le estaba faltando el aire y es justo ahí, cuando despierta y se da cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño. Un bello sueño, pero ahora quiere desaparecer en ese instante. Porque ve con horror, que su primo Eret, esta abrazándolo tan fuerte e intenta besarlo, al parecer está soñando con alguna chica.

\- Astrid.- murmura el intentando besar a Dagur, y este ultimo intenta alejarlo bruscamente

\- Alejateeee! Lo empuja con su brazo.

\- Muack!-. Logra besarlo.- ahí es cuando despierta medio adolorido. Dagur lo empuja fuerte por el mentón.

\- Dagur. ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo adormilado y adolorido el vikingo.

\- Deja de hablar en sueños- dijo molesto con la marca del beso de Eret en su mejilla.

\- Oh! que susto me has dado.- dijo recriminándole a Dagur.

\- ¡Por Odín!¡Yo soy el que se ha asustado!- dijo ya ruborizado el pelirrojo. – no entiendo porque los jefes eligieron que durmiésemos juntos.

\- Es problema de ellos. No contaron bien las habitaciones.

\- Ya que estamos despiertos vamos a entrenar.

\- Vamos.

Siempre entrenan a pesar de muchos factores, hora, clima, hambruna. Esa es una pasión que siempre han tenido los miembros del clan berserker. Incluso ahora, que a pesar de ser temprano, entrenaban con ganas. Aun no amanecía, pero lo hacían como precalentamiento.

\- Oye Dagur- dijo mientras peleaban con espadas

\- ¿Qué?- dijo con dificultad- el único vikingo a la par con Dagur era justamente Eret. Era increíblemente grande y fuerte. Pero era muy pacifico para ser berserker. No peleaba a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿De verdad no ocurrió nada, en la sala del curandero?

\- Ya te le he dicho antes, y ahora solo fue un malentendido- dijo con dificultad. Solo se detuvieron cuando ambas espadas fueron tiradas al mismo tiempo.

\- Así que. ¿Me estás diciendo? ¿Que no paso nada? ¿ni siquiera cuando lady Valka no estaba ahí? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Esa chica, es increíblemente linda y que ojos tiene. Es como si te hipnotizara con solo mirarla. Ni siquiera hablemos de su figura.- dijo jadeando, estaba recuperando el aliento.

\- No pude hacer nada. Porque…. No me parece justo aprovecharme de un inconsciente.- respondió de igual manera Dagur.

\- No lo niegas entonces- dijo afirmando ya un poco recuperado.

\- ¿He?

\- No niegas que es linda. A pesar del padre que tiene.

\- ¿Deja de decir estupideces y tu hermana?- pregunto confundido. Siempre entrenaban juntos.

\- Debe estar con las chicas de Berk, entenderás que se siente más a gusto con ellas. ¿No lo crees?

\- Jeje, debe ser difícil para ella hacer amigos, con nosotros como familia.- dijo burlón Dagur.

\- Déjala que entrene con las chicas. Además, así tendrás una buena escusa de ver a esa linda castaña.- dijo ya más burlón.

\- Ya déjalo…- vio que ya estaba amaneciendo.- Vamos a limpiarnos un poco, es hora de comer.

Se acercaron a los baños y vieron ya al resto de los chicos aseándose más de lo normal. Al parecer, la presencia de las chicas de Berk, aumento la posibilidad de ellos de una posible conquista. Claro que los berkianos, no se quedan atrás, aparece Patapez junto con Brutacio que él está a la conquista de Hicca mientras que Patapez de Brutilda.

\- Que…. ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Eret completamente choqueado. No todos los días ves como tus compañeros se arreglan para unas chicas.

\- ¡Los he encontrado!- dijo Brutacio. Al verlo se percataron que estaba limpio. El pelo brillaba al sol. Sus ropas eran nuevas, incluso llevaba accesorios nuevos. Como un collar de rocas preciosas en su cuello y algunos adornos de colmillos de dragón. El collar de piedras, daba la ilusión que brillaba al sol. Su confianza aumento en un 100% y pensaba que era digno de Hicca.

\- He?- dijo Dagur

\- Al fin nos encontramos- dijo como desafiando a Dagur.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿porque llevas esas pintas? vamos a entrenar ahora- dijo confundido Eret.

\- No pienso perder contra el popular Dagur, así que yo también me esforzare. A las chicas aman a los hombres bien aseados, así que no tengo oportunidad contra ti por mi bella Hicca.

\- Por Odín dame paciencia- dijo mientras una enorme gota se desliza por su cabeza.- pero deja de pensar en ese rubio. Porque todos sienten un olor increíblemente fuerte que logra asquear a los presentes en el área

\- ¡Puaj!. Que mierda es esa peste!- dijo Eret

\- Será una mofeta?- pregunto Dagur

\- ¿Aquí?, no lo creo- dijo Brutacio.

Se les acerca Patapez completamente bañado en aguas aromáticas incluso lleva colgado por su ropa algunas plantas y flores con intensos olores.

\- Buenos días- dijo feliz el gordo gigante. Para después acercarse a los presentes.

\- ¡No te acerques más!- Dijeron asqueados para después retroceder el mismo paso que dio Patapez.

\- ¿eeeH?. ¿Pero porque? He leído que a las chicas aman el buen olor- mientras lo decía se volvía a rociar esa agua aromática sobre su abrigo de piel. Y después mostrarle la botella.

Los tres pobres vikingos ya no aguantaban más el olor. Pero Dagur se dio cuenta de un detalle….. Estaban dos del trió de Berk. ¿Dónde estará el pequeño?

\- Donde esta Patán- dijo con una mano apretando su nariz, así evitar oler a Patapez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con las chicas

La escena cambia ahora se puede ver a las chicas y algunos chicos de berserker en el gran hall o como le llamaremos aquí en el comedor. Estaban a punto de comer cuando las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

\- Paaaaaaammmmmm paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm paaammmmm paaaaammmmm tchan tchaaannnn tchaaaaan tchaaaaaaan- decía al ritmo de la música Patán. Pero nadie podía verlo a él. Solo a su traje especial. Porque solo a su traje? Bueno, era porque traía solamente un traje, era una especie de taparrabos, hecho con pescados asados y calientes. Estaban recién hechos.

Las chicas quedaron heladas al verlos. Solo patan se le ocurriría hacer algo tan fuera de lugar con visitas.

\- Buenos días señoritasss!. Por favor prueben el mejor pescado de todos los tiempos, pescados por mi- Dijo para entrar corriendo al comedor. Se situó al frente de las chicas y les coloca a cada una, de su taparrabo, un pescado en la cabeza.

Cuando termino de poner el ultimo pescado en Heather, este se resbalo por la cara, y pensando en donde estaba antes. Se pone azul del asco. Por lo que solo hacen todas las chicas una cosa. Gritar desesperadas.

Al oír semejante grito Valka y Gobber se precipitan al lugar para ver qué es lo que ocurre. Ven a las chicas completamente fuera de sí. También llegaron los 4 vikingos faltantes (Dagur, Eret, Brutacio, Patapez)

\- Si que nos saco ventaja, no lo crees Patapez.

\- Es imperdonable- dijo el enorme vikingo rubio.- no dejare que me gane- dijo para acercarse a Brutilda e intentar que esta lo oliera. Pero las chicas se apartan de el por su apestoso olor.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cuál será mi movimiento?- dijo Brutacio. En eso ve a Hicca que está al lado de Astrid lejos de patan. Se le acerca e intenta seducirla. Le da una rosa y le dice- mi Lady Hicca. ¿Desea dar un paseo matinal conmigo? Para después darle un beso en la mano- Dagur al ver esto se enoja pero no dice nada, solo se cruza de brazos y voltea la mirada. Mientras que Eret está ruborizado viendo a la linda vikinga rubia. Hicca se aparta de Brutacio solo para chocar con Dagur. Al verlo decide ser amable con él, después de todo el la llevo a la sala del curandero cuando estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa la jovencita. Brutacio solo se indigna al ver que el interés de la jovencita se dirige al pelirrojo.

\- ¿He? buenos días a ti también, mi lady Hicca- dijo respetuoso Eret. Pero Dagur se queda en silencio. Así que decide probar nuevamente.

\- Buenos días.- Dagur la ve, y se ruboriza un poco, por lo que voltea la mirada, recordó el sueño que tuvo con ella. Hicca lo mira con esos enormes ojos verdes y prueba una vez más.

\- Buenos días- lo dice con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Bu-buenos días.- dijo Dagur para después voltear la mirada un poco.

Los chicos aprovechan para acercársele a la pequeña castaña, e intentan hacer que vayan con ellos a entrenar. Pero Astrid no dejarían que se sobrepasaran con ella, (Hicca siempre ha sido demasiado ingenua, por lo que no sabe cuando un chico quiere propasarse con ella, también es porque cree que ningún chico se interesara en ella, así que Astrid tomo el rol de hermana mayor con ella) por lo que golpea a los vikingos, tan fuerte que los dejan noqueados y tirados en un rincón. Logrando impresionar más a Eret.

\- Vámonos Hicca. Vamos a entrenar.- dijo para después salir del comedor.

\- He… si- dijo para seguir a Astrid.

\- De verdad crees que haya sido buena idea juntar a los reclutas con las chicas Valka?

\- Solo dale tiempo Gobber.- dijo feliz por el interés de su hija al futuro líder de berserker, aunque sea de forma inconsciente.

Ya todos se dirigían a entrenar, el día de hoy sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que ocurrió en la mañana, ningún chico quería entrenar con Astrid, por lo que Gobber decidió que sería luchas contra pares. O con los del mismo género. Algunos aprovechaban de ver el físico de las chicas en acción.

Primer combate fue de Astrid vs Heather. La morena era increíblemente ágil, pero no tan fuerte como Astrid. Pero poseía mayor resistencia que ella. Esto es gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo con Dagur y Eret.

Astrid por otro lado, es la guerrera perfecta. Posee la agilidad, fuerza e inteligencia. Lograba derrotar a sus contrincantes con suma facilidad. Así que Heather no duro mucho tiempo con la rubia, logro derribarla en muy poco tiempo.

El segundo combate fue de Hicca vs Brutilda.

Hicca era la más ágil de toda, por lo que su táctica es cansar primero a si contrincante, para después atacar. Brutilda es fuerza bruta en un cuerpo femenino. Así que los chicos al verlas se impresionaron más de lo que creían. Sobre todo los berserkers, no pensaron que durarían más de dos días de entrenamiento con ellos.

Los chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás siendo los más fuerte del grupo Eret y Dagur. Impresionando incluso a las chicas. Ellas en verdad no veían en su los movimientos de los chicos ni mucho menos sus técnicas. Se dedicaban mejor el ver los músculos que se les marcaban en sus brazos. Hasta Astrid estaba impresionada. La única que no estaba interesada en ellos era Heather. Porque eran familia. Y sería extraño que ella se interese en alguno de los dos. Sin mencionar que era enfermo. En su lugar veía al lindo vikingo rubio de Berk el que intento cortejar a lady Hicca en la mañana, después le preguntaría por su nombre.

El entrenamiento pasó relativamente rápido. Ya era momento de una refrescante ducha, comer alguna cosa y a la cama. Pero algunos de los vikingos tenían otra idea de eso. Aprovechando de que eran demasiados (lo normal es entrenar a los más un grupo de 6. Pero aquí habían ya 14), no se percataron de que el trió de Berk, que fueron los primeros en salir a entrenar, estaba haciendo una especie de encuesta, que según ellos era para conocer mejor a las chicas. Algo que los berkianos agradecieron.

Cuando las chicas se habían dado cuenta de la encuesta ya era un poco tarde para escapar de ahí. Hasta Heather recibió una encuesta.

\- ¡Atención señoritas!- grito patan- ¡queremos que respondan un cuestionario para así poder conocernos mejor!-

\- Veamos- dijo Brutilda y se puso a leer las preguntas en voz alta- pregunta 1: "por favor, escribe que parte de tu cuerpo te lavas primero en el baño". Pregunta2: "por favor, escribe el color, forma y olor de las bragas que llevas hoy puestas"- dijo ya mas pervertida. Logrando incluso a los chicos autores del cuestionario, parecer avergonzados.- Pregunta3: "por favor, describe tu atractivo sexual en 20 palabras o menos" ya completamente excitada y pervertida la joven vikinga.

\- No tenias que leerlo en voz alta- le reto Astrid.

\- Chicas por favor. pongan los cuestionarios en mi mano cuando lo hayan terminado- grito patan a las chicas.

\- Pero es que son idiotas- dijo enojada Astrid para después romper la encuesta de esos tres.

\- Pero Astrid- dijo Brutacio.

\- Para ser buenos amigos, ¿no es mejor conocer a fondo a la otra persona?- dijo patan indignado. En el fondo tenía razón el chico. Pero no de esta manera. Cuando termino de decir esa frase Astrid ya había tirado los trozos del pergamino por los aires. Dándole su respuesta de "no me interesa".

\- Ja. Nadie respondería a una cosa como esa- dijo seguro Dagur. Siendo respaldado por Eret.

\- He Dagur.- dijo la joven Hicca. Llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- ¿He?- Volteo a verla.

\- ¿Está bien así?- para después mostrarle el cuestionario completamente respondido. (recuerden Hicca es ingenua)

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Dagur sin entender.

\- ¿Puedes revisarlo?.- dijo mostrándole las respuestas a Dagur.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡en serio lo has respondido!?- para después leerlo. Cuando los otros chicos querían leer lo que puso la jovencita. Se abalanzan sobre Dagur. Por lo que él solamente toma una salida.

\- No puede ser- dijo para después romper el papel.

\- Heeeyyyy eso no es justo- respondió Brutacio- primero lo lees y después lo rompes, sin dejarnos leer- le recrimino a Dagur.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?¡ Yo no lo he leído!- pero se delato cuando un pequeño chorro de sangre sale por su nariz. afirmando de que si lo leyó. Ruborizándose en el acto.

\- ¡Entonces, por te sangra la nariz!- dijo zarandeándolo Brutacio, junto con Patapez.

\- Lo has leído- lo secundo Patapez.

\- Haaaaaa mierda es muy pequeño, no puedo leerlo- dijo un berserker intentando unir los trozos de pergamino. Hicca los miraba sin sabe que pasaba, hasta que Astrid la saca de su ensoñación.

\- Ven conmigo a solas- dijo un poco molesta.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo confundida, pero igual la sigue. Ambas están apartadas del lugar donde están los reclutas. Así que nadie las puede molestar.

\- ¿Cómo has podido escribir una cosa así?- dijo molesta Astrid.

\- Porque querían hacerse amigos de las chicas.- dijo muy ingenua Hicca.

\- ¿En serio quieres ser su amiga?- dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Si- dijo decidida Hicca.

\- Es increíble. Y por cierto te estás acercando bastante a los chicos, sobre todo a Dagur. No sucederá nada bueno si le damos esperanzas.

\- Yo solo quiero ser su amiga.

\- Bueno el está con esos tres.- afirmo Astrid.- nunca sabremos lo que estará pensando.

\- ¡Espera el no es así!- dijo ya molesta la joven.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- la miro y se dio cuenta de su mirada decidida.

\- El no es como ellos. Si hubiese sido así, se hubiera aprovechado en la sala del curandero, pero fue respetuoso conmigo, no me hizo nada.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que si te hizo algo.

\- No lo hizo, me respeto. Cuando llegaron solo se estaba colocando la pollera, porque al parecer estaba rota y mamá se la arreglo.

\- Oooooohhhh. Bueno en todo caso deberías de cuidarte un poco mas.- dijo para después retirarse.

Ya pasado este pequeño percance. Las chicas se encuentran en el baño dispuestas a relajarse después de un intenso día de entrenamiento. El baño era cerrado por lo que no debían preocuparse de que los chicos las espiaran. Eran guiadas por Valka para informales algunas cosas.

\- Bueno chicas, es hora del baño- dijo Lady Valka.- no se preocupen, las chicas vamos primero.

\- ¡Que alivio!- dijo completamente feliz Brutilda.- ¡si fuésemos después de los chicos, nos quedaríamos embarazadas!

\- Bien, tienen hasta la hora de la cena- finalizo Valka para después retirarse.

\- Ooooh. ¡Lady Valka!. ¡Báñese con nosotras!- dijo Heather.

\- Jejejejeje. Yo ya me he bañado, con mi marido-dijo un poco picarona y al decirlo las chicas se ruborizan. Ese es un acto común en los matrimonios el de bañarse mutuamente. Afirma el vínculo y confianza. Después se retira del baño. Cuando está completamente fuera las chicas pueden ver nuevamente el baño y se alivian al ver la valla.

\- Al menos tiene una valla- dijo Astrid.

\- ¡Venga vamos a bañarnos! Apesto a yak ahora mismo.- dijo Heather feliz.

\- Muy bien vamos.- Dijo Astrid, para sacarse las ropas, dejarlas alejadas de la tierra y la mugre. Una a una van quedando desnudas y se dan cuenta de sus cuerpos. Siendo la más tetona Hicca.

\- ¿Donde tenías guardadas esas armas?- quedo impactada Heather.

\- Eh?- es que….

\- Déjala Heather, es insegura consigo misma.- dijo en su oído Brutilda.

\- ¿Y eso?- le pregunto a Brutilda.

\- Culpa de su estúpido primo.

\- ¿Quién es su primo?

\- El enano que hizo la encuesta junto con mi hermano.

\- Ho- dijo ruborizada. Pensando en la nueva información hacia Brutacio.

Paralelamente se encuentran los mencionados más Patapez, Dagur y Eret. (Estos dos últimos intentando convencer de lo que hacen es una pésima idea) en la valla del baño sabían de un agujero que era lo suficiente grande para ver sin problemas pero lo suficiente pequeño para que no se note desde dentro. Lo encontraron de casualidad así que se dirigieron a ese punto exacto de la valla. Se encontraba a lo alto de una enorme roca.

\- Dejen de tirarme- dijo patan

\- No dejare que te diviertas tu solo patan- le respondió Brutacio. Mientras que abajo se veía a Dagur y Eret con gotas en sus cabezas mirando a esos vikingos tan desesperados por una chica.

\- Eh! ¡Déjenlo ya!, ¡si estoico o mi padre, nos descubren estaremos en serios problemas!- intento convencer Dagur.

\- ¡Solo quiero saber más cosas de las chicas!- dijo Patapez. Intentando subir sin caerse de la roca.

\- Para ser amigo de las chicas es vital conocer más cosas de ellas.- dijo patan. Cada uno intentaba escalar sobre la roca y sobre cada uno de los que están subiendo para llegar primero agujero del "conocimiento".

\- Puesto que el cuestionario no funciono. Tendremos que verlo por nosotros mismos.

\- Sí que son especiales. ¿No lo crees Dagur?

\- Si- dijo ya resignado de que los castiguen.

\- "conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás" (arte de la guerra) dijo Patapez. Completamente en su mundo.

\- Y ahora el lugar secreto que encontré, antes de que llegaran las chicas. – dijo patan completamente excitado por la idea de ver a Astrid desnuda. Su plan tiene suerte efectivamente se ven a las chicas disfrutando de su baño en las calientes aguas del lugar. Pero solo puede ver a Heather y Astrid. – yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa!. - Fue su grito de júbilo en silencio.

Adentro de los baños:

\- Son unos baños termales increíbles. Verdad Astrid?-. Dijo Heather.

\- La verdad es que si.- Brutilda se acerca a la terma caliente con una especie de tela que cubre su cuerpo.

\- Heeey, es Brutilda- cuando lo dijo Patapez empuja a patan para poder ver también completamente excitado y con venas en los ojos (mucha presión).

\- No veo nada.- intento apartar una hoja de una planta con su soplido, pero no lo logro, así que no pudo ver a Brutilda en toda su gloria.

\- Qué maravilla- dijo Brutilda. Astrid ya tuvo suficiente de agua caliente por hoy así que se retira.

\- Wooow Astrid ya se va- dijo Patapez mientras veía el trasero de la rubia. Al oírlo patan lo empuja solo para ver como se alejaba del lugar. Pero cuando ella estaba por irse. Aparece Hicca con una tela sobre su cuerpo.

Dagur con Eret intentan que dejen de espiar empujándolos hacia atrás pero no logran mover al enorme vikingo rubio.

\- En serio chicos…. Déjenlo ya. – dijo Eret.

\- De que están hablando….. ahora le toca a Dagur.- dio burlón patan

\- ¿Eh?- lo miro confundido Dagur.

\- ¡Vaya!.¡Ahí esta! Es Hicca en toda su gloria.

\- Hicca?- dijo Dagur y sangre le sale por su nariz. Más abundante que antes. Siente como es jalado hacia arriba por Patapez y patan le dice.

\- ¡No te cortes! Sus pechos te están llamando.

\- ¡Hey! que es tu prima pervertido- dijo molesto Dagur. Lo ponen para que vea por el agujero de la pared. Pero él no quiere por lo que cierra los ojos.

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Suéltenme!. Pero los chicos no le hacían caso, solo sujetaron su cabeza para que viera por el agujero.

\- ya he dicho que me suelten.

Hicca estaba a punto de entrar al agua. Pero unas voces hacen que se detenga de su acción.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUEL…..TEEEEENNNN!- el resto de las chicas también pararon de su acción. Todas escucharon el grito indignado de Dagur. Pensando que él estaba espiando y no quería dejar su puesto. Las chicas seguían viendo la valla.

\- Dagur?- dijo Hicca. Al oírla, este se asusto y se aleja de la valla, empujando a Patapez sin querer a esta. por lo que su enorme peso hizo que esta colapsara y todos los chicos (menos Eret) cayeran al agua. Al verse completamente desnudas, estas se asustan y arrojan lo primero que encuentran. (principalmente rocas). Hicca solo está mirando curiosa a los chicos recién caídos. Pero al ver como a Dagur le sangra la nariz solo con verla prácticamente desnuda se asusta de él y huye del lugar con un fuerte grito. Dagur al ver como se asusta la jovencita. Intenta arreglarlo.

\- No es lo que piensas - Para después caer en el agua donde estaban las chicas. Junto con los demás. Al salir a superficie los berkianos están completamente excitados con el agua de las chicas

\- ¡Es el agua que ellas han usado! - patan intenta beber toda el agua para tener algo de ellas dentro suyo (debería ser al revés) los chicos menos Dagur nadaban en esa agua deleitados de que las chicas.

\- Tal como pensaba. ¡el agua de las chicas sabe increíblemente genial!- dijo patan. Pero cuando termino de decirlo un martillo lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido. Se trataba de Astrid que se encuentra vestida con una pollera blanca y pantalones cortos. Era verano y hacía calor después de todo.

\- Así que son Uds. De nuevo- dijo amenazante. Al oírla Eret se asoma detrás de la roca, pero ella lo descubre - Tu también ven aquí.- su tono de voz no admitía replicas. Cuándo estuvieron todos juntos reunidos como hermanos nuevamente. Astrid se dedico a noquearlos a todos. Ahora los 5 se encuentran amarrados colgados boca abajo, mientras las chicas los miraban indignadas, sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Estaban decidiendo que hacer con ellos. Cuando llegan de repente el resto de los reclutas berserker. Estaban esperando su hora de baño y tener la posibilidad de ducharse en las aguas donde estuvieron antes las chicas.

\- Dagur. – dijo desilusionada Hicca.

\- Te lo dije, es uno de ellos- dijo satisfecha de sí misma Astrid.

\- Qué vergüenza hermano, y qué decir de ti primo. Eres el futuro jefe de Berserker no debes comportarte así.- les recrimino Heather.

\- Perdón- dijeron ambos

\- Solo un poco mas y podre verlo-Brutacio intento ver dejado del pequeño vestido de dormir de Hicca. Pero fue visto por Astrid, y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su cara.

\- No permitiré que los chicos usen este baño- dijo mas decidida que antes Astrid. Generando la molestia del resto de los berserker.

\- ¡Que! ¡Significa que los chicos no nos bañaremos!- dio Patapez.

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que los chicos de vayan.

\- De qué demonios estás hablando. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de esos degenerados.- pero al ver a Dagur entre ellos y a Eret se rectifico- Uds. no mis señores… solo. solo es el resto Uds. no serian capaces de hacer algo así.

\- Muy bien un momento.- dijo Dagur ya fuera de si

\- ¿Qué quieres pervertido?- dijo Astrid

\- En partida no soy un pervertido. Segundo solucionaremos esto con el combate tradicional de los berserker

\- ¿He? Dijeron las chicas.

\- Primero, ¿quién es su representante?- les dijo a las chicas.

\- Astrid - dijeron sin dudar.

\- ¿Y quién es su representante?- les dijo al resto de los colgados. Ellos señalaron a Eret para que combatieran por ellos. Eret es soltado de un hachazo.

\- Combatirás contra Astrid.

\- ¿¡Que, yo?!- dijo señalándose. Astrid al verlo pensó que tendría una gran desventaja, pero al ver a Heather tranquila, supo que no debía temer.

\- Si tú pierdes primo, nos iremos de aquí. Les parece bien dijo hablando a ambas partes.- respuestas afirmativas de ambas partes.

\- Ni cuentes con eso Dagur.

\- ¡¿tienes algún problema con eso Eret?! Ehhhh!?- Dijo mirándolo con ojos asesinos. En el fondo estaba molesto con el por no prestarle ayuda cuando lo requería

\- No, no ninguno- dijo ya con miedo

\- Heather suéltame.

\- Si primo. Ella lo suelta con una daga que tenía guardada en su pantalón.

\- Muy bien. ¿Astrid estas lista?

\- Si.- dijo motivada la joven, en eso Dagur se saca el collar de su cuello y lo muestra a todo el mundo. Era una cadena de plata, solo esas joyas las pueden usar las personas de alto status social. Es una muestra de poder al resto. Pero Dagur la usara para el combate. Y lo tira al agua.

\- Gane quien gane, no habrá ninguna queja. ¿Entendieron?.

\- No pienso perder- dijo Astrid a Eret. Este por su parte no sabía qué hacer, si ganar y dejar a las chicas sin el baño termal o perder y dejar a los chicos sin el baño termal.

\- ¡Muy bien!- dijo Dagur levantando un brazo- ¡adelante!- y así empieza el combate.

Astrid fue la primera en buscar la cadena de Dagur. Se genero una revuela ambas partes estaban impacientes por ver quién ganaría.

Pero los chicos animaban por otra cosa. La pollera de Astrid se le pego al torso por el agua. Y como era blanca se le veían los pezones, pero ni ella y el resto de las chicas se percato de lo sucedido. Por lo que seguía buscando la cadena. Eret por su parte también estaba en la búsqueda de la cadena, así que cuando la vio se abalanzó a ella. Pero le llego un piedrazo por parte de un berserker. No quería que se parara la competencia tan rápido por lo que intentaban detenerlo a toda costa. Astrid se percato de un brillo plateado cerca de Eret, por lo que se abalanza, junto con Eret. Ambos se sumergieron al mismo tiempo. Así que no sabían quien fue el que la cogió primero hasta que salieran a superficie.

\- La tengo- grito Eret. Para después girarse a Astrid. Solo que al verla con la pollera blanca mojada. Se ruboriza y pierde el equilibrio. Por que se le ve todo, del susto bota la cadena nuevamente, haciendo que Astrid la recoja. Pero cae sobre Eret teniendo este último una vista privilegiada de su delantera. Solo al salir a superficie se percata de su condición. Acomplejándose de las miradas no muy discretas de los berkian y de los berserker, solo logra sumergirse lo suficiente para que nadie la mire.

\- Astrid!- Dijo Hicca

\- Que alguien traiga una tela seca (referencia a la toalla)- dijo Eret mientras la cubría con su cuerpo (no literal, solo impedía que ojos lujuriosos la siguieran viendo). Cuando le pasan la tela le la coloca sobre la espalda de la rubia

\- Ten Astrid – dijo amable.

\- No te he pedido ayuda- dijo arisca. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, solo para ser roto por Dagur con su veredicto final.

\- Ya tenemos ganador.- declaro firme, todos los ojos se dirigieron a él- las chicas ganan- generando gritos de júbilo por parte de las féminas y desilusión de los chicos.

\- Está bien ahora vámonos- dijo para finalizar con la disputa Dagur. Mientras el trió de Berk seguía colgado con sangre en su nariz. ´

\- ¡Ohhh! Astrid, has infundido en mi un sueño maravilloso- dijo completamente enamorado de Astrid Patapez (momentos de calentura)

Astrid ve como Eret se aleja del lugar completamente mojado, siguiendo a Dagur con la cadena en mano (Astrid la boto luego de ver como se encontraba ella misma). Ella vuelve a ver la tela que le facilito cubriéndola de su problema. Para después regalarle una sonrisa. Claro que, el jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Supongo…. Que el también tiene su lado bueno.- Hicca ve a Astrid como le sonreía a Eret, y eso le llamo la atención, nunca había sonreído de esa forma tan tierna a ningún muchacho.

\- Astrid?- dijo dudosa Hicca.

Con los chicos.

Había una cascada no muy lejos del centro de entrenamiento en donde los reclutas ahora se encuentran bañándose. Pero el agua era tan fría que apenas si podían limpiarse bien. Patan y el resto de sus amigos solo miran a los berserker con respeto, porque ellos ni siquiera se atrevían a meterse al agua. Dagur ya limpio con su cabello mojado sin la trenza y con una tela cubriéndole su hombría, junto a Eret en mismas condiciones. Se posan tras ellos, y como a la larga fue su culpa que no tuvieran baño caliente los empuja de una patada por la retaguardia tirándolos a las frías aguas.

\- ¡Ustedes también se meten! ¡Adentro!- dijo molesto Dagur.

\- ¡Que fría esta!- reclamaban los berkian.

\- ¡Porque tenía que acabar así!

\- No se quejen, que al final fue su culpa por espiar- dijo Eret

\- ¡Esta friaaaa!- dijo patan- pero él se coloco bajo la cascada, para hacer una especie de mantra.- esta fría, pero resistiré, ¡esta friiaaaaaa! Per resistiré. No me dejare vencer por algo así- dijo completamente decidido.¡ Mañana me esforzare más!- termino en un fuerte grito.

Con las chicas.

Se puede ver la recamara de Astrid ella colgó la tela que le facilito Eret junto con la pollera blanca. Ambas estaban secándose ella se encuentra durmiendo. Pero despierta. Primero ve la tela y después ve la pollera. Ella se enoja al recordar la vergüenza que paso. Se voltea en su cama y declaro

\- Este lugar apesta…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo dos terminado. Ojala les guste faltas ortográficas mode on. Pro no soy perfecta xD si lo fuese seria escritora profesional xD dejen comentarios


	3. problemas en el bosque

**hola soy yo de nuevo ojala les guste, problemas ortograficos y de orticurtura me lo paso por la raja asi que si no les gusta pues no lo lea xD estan adevertidos ademas si fuese perfecta con la gramatica me dedicaria a escritora que a cocina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ha pasado una semana del incidente del baño, y hasta ahora las cosas han ido relativamente tranquilas con los chicos. Los únicos que no se acostumbran a los baños de agua fría son los berkianos. Ellos también reclaman que aun deben investigar a las chicas, y de esa forma llegar a ser amigos. Es por eso que están ideando un plan completamente descabellado. Lo habían visto hacer con los pescadores, con las presas más grandes, donde los pintan con una tinta especial y lo dejan posar en un papel.

Era de noche y se escucho el grito desesperado de Patapez.

\- ¡Kiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito de forma desesperada el chico.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría con el pobre chico? Se estarán preguntando, bueno el, por ser el más gordito del trió, decidieron hacer el experimento con él para ver si funcionaba. Se consiguieron tinta en la sala de los jefes y pergamino de sus cuartos. Así que, ahora se encuentran torturando al pobre Patapez, pintando sus pechos. Brutacio y Patán lo miran de forma depravada, mientras seguían en su labor y sobre todo repasando el área de los pezones.

\- Dilo. Dilo de nuevo, cerdo asqueroso- dijo Brutacio en su mundo pervertido.

En eso entra Eret, se despertó por el grito y decidió investigar un poco lo que ocurría. No quería que los castigaran nuevamente por culpa de esos tres. Así que cuando entro al cuarto de Patán y vio lo que ocurría quedo completamente choqueado y un poco asqueado.

\- ¡Heeee! ¿¡pero qué ocurre aquí?!- dijo fuera de lugar el berserker.

\- Oooo, si. Es genial. Sigue. ¡sigue!- dijo excitado Patapez. Mientras los chicos seguían jugueteando con sus pechos.

\- Estamos haciendo huellas pectorales- dijo Brutacio, mientras cogía un trozo de pergamino.

\- ¿huellas pectorales?

\- Se nos ocurrió mientras veíamos a los pescadores desde la colina. En vez de hacer la huella con el pescado, usaremos los pectorales.- dijo Patán. Pero en ningún momento se detuvo para la explicación por lo que el enorme rubio seguía gimiendo.

\- Es para conocer a las chicas a través de sus pechos- dijo seguro Brutacio.

\- ¡oh! Vamos a co… conocer cómo son los cu….. cuerpos de las chicas y a… además… esto es geniaaaallllll. ¡Es un plan para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro!- dijo mientras gemía mas fuerte Patapez.

\- ¿Y para eso necesitan verse como si hicieran un ritual para Loki?-dijo mientras los veía de forma de porque pregunte, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que Patapez ya no aguantaba más y comenzó a gritar de excitación.

\- ¡ooooooh! ¡no aguanto más! ¡dense prisa y tomen la muestra!- Brutacio se pone en posición para tomar la muestra. Una vez tomada, quedan maravillados de su obra maestra. Se ven dos círculos enormes negros, pero lo que más les gusto es que se podía ver los pezones claramente.

\- ¡Es genial!

\- ¡No! ¡Es perfecta!- dijo Patán

\- Esto nos ayudara a conocer perfectamente a las chicas. Muy bien la primera será Hicca – dijo Brutacio.

\- Eh!, ¡No!, ¡Será Astrid!- dijo Patán

\- La primera tiene que ser Brutilda.- dijo cansado Patapez. Como vieron que no llegaría a ningún lado la discusión decidieron jugar a piedra, papel y tijera, el que ganara escogería a la chica del experimento.

\- ¡PIEDRA! PAPEL! ¡TIJERAS! – como nadie gano, lo realizaron nuevamente.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA VEZ!- Eret lo dejo por la paz y se retiro en silencio mientras veía a esos desesperados.

En el entrenamiento, Gobber estaba explicando la importancia de los cuerpos con mayor resistencia y como una persona que no sea fuerte físicamente podía derrotar a alguien que sobrepasara su físico. Utilizo de ejemplo a Hicca y un enorme vikingo. Al final, la joven resulto ganadora, porque logro hacer que el vikingo perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que tomo ventaja de la situación. El combate termino cuando la joven puso una daga al cuello de su contrincante. Dagur estaba impresionado, siempre creyó que las mujeres como Hicca debían de ser cuidadas, pero hoy se dio cuenta que nunca debes subestimar a un contrincante, menos por su apariencia.

Los entrenamientos terminaron rápido, así que tuvieron el resto del día para ellos. El trió de Berk estaban ya trazando su plan para su víctima.

\- Espera y veras Astrid. Voy a descubrirlo todo de ti- pensó pervertido Brutacio

\- Ahora que está decidido, utilizaremos todo nuestros recursos.- pensó Patán.

\- ¡Luchare hasta agotar mis fuerzas!- pensó Patapez. Los tres de forma inconsciente miraron a la joven rubia, y esta se encontraba en su mundo, pensando en un enorme moreno que fue amable con ella. Pero Astrid sale de su ensoñación y mira para varios lados, como si algo le iba ocurrir muy pronto.

\- Muy bien chicos pueden retirarse, ah, y estoico me dijo, no mas percances- dijo de forma insinuante a los chicos, haciendo referencia al suceso del baño. Pero, cuando dijo pueden retirarse, el trió de Berk se preparo para ir a sus puestos.

\- Muy bien ,vámonos Eret, ¿Heather vienes con nosotros?.

\- No primo, tengo que hablar con Brutilda

\- Bueno.

\- ¿Oigan?

\- Si

\- ¿Los puedo acompañar?- dijo Hicca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Astrid se dirigía a su recamara para dejar ahí algunas de sus pertenecías. Pero es detenida por Brutacio y Patán.

\- ¿Qué quieren?- dijo molesta de verlos

\- Vamos a enseñarte lo que hemos inventado- dijo Patán, mientras les mostraba una hoja y la tinta con el pincel.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían esos dos. Pero en eso una caña de pescar se arroja sobre Astrid enganchando su pollera normal (la que usa en HTTYD1)

\- ¿He?- dijo confundida al ver el anzuelo enganchado en su ropa.

\- ¡A POR ELLA! – gritaron los chicos. Patapez se encontraba sobre una alta roca por lo que no se veía y comenzó a tirar de la caña.

\- ¡TIRANDO!- Astrid al ver la intensión del chico ya se asusta, mucho más porque ve, que con la fuerza de Patapez, logra subir su pollera mostrando un poco su estomago y la ropa interior.

\- ¡He! ¿¡pero qué mierda están haciendo?! Dijo asustada de lo que harían con ella si lograban sacarle la pollera, por lo que jalaba su ropa haciendo fuerza con Patapez.

\- Es el plan para obtener huellas pectorales, pescando tu ropa- dijo Patán muy feliz de los resultados de su plan.

\- ¿Huellas pectorales? ¡Me están tomando el pelo!- dijo ya mas furiosa la joven rubia. Pero Patapez seguía tirando se su pollera, tan fuerte que incluso su ropa interior se está saliendo.

\- ¡Solo un poco más Patapez!- grito animado Brutacio

\- ¡Ya es tuya!- animó Patán, listo para tomar la muestra.

Patapez estaba haciendo más fuerza para levantar la pollera de Astrid. No podía sacársela, porque ella estaba combatiendo con el por su ropa. Así que con la fuerza que uso con la caña de pescar, logro levantarla del suelo. Increíble la caña de madera es lo suficiente fuerte como para aguantar el peso de la joven.

\- ¡TIRANDO MAS FUERTE!- decía mientras sus venas de los brazos se marcaban.

\- Venga, venga- animaban los chicos

\- ¡Suéltenme ya!- gritaba enojada la vikinga.

\- ¡solo un poco más!- secundo Brutacio.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Está volando!- haciendo referencia a que ya no toca el suelo con sus pies. En eso aparece Dagur, con Eret y Hicca. Venían conversando de cómo podrían ir a la cascada en un día de estos. Aprovechando que aun es verano.

\- Y eso podríamos hacer- finalizo Eret. pero terminaron de hablar porque vieron a Astrid medio volando y a Brutacio y Patán acercarle con un papel y tinta. Eret supo lo que planeaban realizar con la joven, por lo que intento detenerlos. Pero fue detenido por Hicca

\- Astrid. ¿A qué estás jugando?- pregunto ingenua la joven. Según ella se veía divertido el estar alzada sin que nadie te tome y quería intentarlo.

\- ¡¿a ti te parece que estoy jugando?!- le dijo enojada la rubia. Mientras seguía pataleando en el aire.

En un momento Patapez decidió que ya era suficiente y también porque ya se estaba cansando de luchar con la joven, por lo que usa toda su fuerza para arrebatarle la pollera.

\- ¡ESPIRITU DE LUCHA!- grito Patapez. Pero uso tanta fuerza que logro quitarle la pollera y su ropa interior.

L a ropa interior cubría y protegía sus pechos de los golpes. Pero nadie se dio cuenta en un comienzo, solo veían como salía volando la pollera de la joven, pero cuando vieron la prenda blanca deslizándose bajo la pollera, es que decidieron ver qué pasaba. Astrid del impacto cae sentada en el suelo con los brazos alzados. La única que pareció darse cuenta de la condición de la rubia fue Hicca por lo que se precipita a ella.

\- Astrid- dijo mientras corría.

Los chicos comenzaron a descender la mirada, pero no vieron nada, Hicca logro cubrir sus pechos con sus manos a tiempo. Astrid aun estaba con los brazos alzados por unos segundos más asimilando lo que ocurrió. Pero cuando volvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Cabrones mal paridos!- dijo enfurecida la joven. Por lo que se levanta sin medir consecuencias.

\- ¡Astrid, no te muevas! ¡No podre cubrirte más si lo haces!

\- ¡Apártate Hicca!- demando Patán con la hoja mientras Brutacio untaba el pincel en la tinta.

\- Tengo que conseguir su huella pectoral- dijo Brutacio.

Por otro lado Patapez al ver que consiguió la pollera y la prenda femenina. Intento olerla, siempre había escuchado que esa prenda olía 100% a mujer y quería ver si era cierto. Cuando lo hizo confirmo los dichos de los chicos. Era increíble el olor de esa prenda.

\- ¡Nunca se los perdonare, malditos!- dijo ya fuera de si la joven. Era tanta la furia que tenía que arrastraba a Hicca condigo.

\- ¡No te muevas!- intento detenerla la joven. Pero la estaba botando a cada paso que daba la rubia.

\- ¡MALDITOSSSSSSS!-

En un momento Astrid logró zafarse de Hicca y se abalanza sobre los chicos de Berk. Por lo que tuvieron una vista hermosa de su pecho, claro que no se dieron cuenta de la cara asesina de la rubia, ni de su grito enfurecido. Cuando la rubia los alcanzo, fue casi como si hubiese surgido una explosión volcánica. O que una explosión haya surgido en una caldera hirviendo, junto con el impacto del fuego de una furia nocturna. Las pues de Nadder Mortal son impactadas en una roca y quedan incrustadas a ella. Fuertes ruidos surgieron de de repente, como la mezcla de varios rugidos de dragones a la vez. Y para finalizar, lo último que lograron escuchar los dos berserker más Hicca, fue el sonido de huesos quebrándose simultáneamente.

Una vez que termino la masacre. Ella se va como si nada hubiese pasado, completamente vestida.

\- Astrid espera- grito la joven castaña. Dagur y Eret vieron como se marcharon las jóvenes, para después dirigir la mirada a un costado. Ahí es donde dejo a los jóvenes todos magullados, heridas, ojos hinchados, y algunos dientes faltantes. Riéndose torpemente de lo que vieron y olieron (Patapez no se salvo)

Estaba anocheciendo ya. Y Astrid se dirigió al cuarto de Brutilda muy decidida.

\- ¡Brutilda!. ¡Nos vamos a casa, ya no aguanto más este lugar!- ya estaba harta del lugar. No por el entrenamiento en sí. Sino porque ya no aguantaba más a los chicos. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedo helada

\- Heather si conquistara a mi hermano.- decía mientras sacaba un pétalo de una flor con millones de ellos, mientras Heather juntaba sus manos esperanzada- Heather no lo conquistara- para sacar ahora otro pétalo. La chica quedo desanimada. Y así siguieron sin darse cuenta de la llegada de la rubia. Por lo que la rubia decide retirase por su cuenta.

\- En este lugar están todos locos.- dijo decidida con un bolso en su espalda- yo me largo de aquí.

En la sala del curandero Eret con Dagur, estaban atendiendo a los chicos, mientras lady Valka estaba recolectando plantas para los dolores musculares. Por lo que, no se encontraba ahora en el lugar. Los jóvenes de Berk se encuentran en las camas improvisadas con paños húmedos en su cabeza.

En un momento llega Hicca corriendo muy angustiada y buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que la ayudase. Fue a la sala del curandero, porque no pudo encontrar ni a Gobber ni estoico, menos a Oswald, por lo que pensaba que ahí estaba su madre. Entro sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Astrid se fue! no la encuentro por ningún lado.- eso alerto a los jóvenes ahí presentes pero sobretodo a Eret.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Estás segura!- le pregunto Eret a la joven mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

\- Astrid se ha ido. No están sus pertenecías ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Mientras lo decían los chicos "inconscientes" escucharon lo que ocurría y cada uno con una fantasías propia. La de Patán fue de buscar a Astrid y cuando la encontrara, ella se mostraría demasiado feliz por lo que corre a su encuentro mientras lo abrazaba.

\- He venido por ti mi amada Astrid- dijo seguro de si Patán.

\- Sabía que vendrías por mí, abrázame mi amor- mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente. En un momento sus ropas desaparecen quedando ambos desnudos. En eso termina la fantasía de Patán.

Brutacio tenía un debate interno, pero lo intentara.

\- Si traigo a Astrid de vuelta, Hicca vera que soy digno de confianza y algo más. Entonces…. – "Brutacio, eres increíble- decía Hicca en su fantasía mientras se alejaba de Dagur y misteriosamente sus ropas desaparecían frente a sus ojos."

Patapez solo quería que las chicas se fijen en el cómo alguien de confianza. Y si logra traer a la extraviada seria el héroe a los ojos de las chicas.

\- Chicas…. Cuantas más mejor.- "la fantasía de Patapez es verse a sí mismo con un taparrabo y las chicas sobre el abrazándolo y peleando por él, sin ropa o con ropa interior."

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban pensando hacia donde habrá marchado la joven.

\- Eso fue ya hace algunas horas. Ya estoy preocupada.

\- Vamos a buscarla- dijo Eret pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz

\- ¡Eret tiene razón!- dijo Patán. Voltean la mirada hacia la puerta y ven impactados como los "convalecientes" están parados frente a ellos sin ningún rasguño es mas ya estaban listos para la búsqueda. Dagur y Eret los miran impactados de la recuperación

\- Astrid es una amiga muy importante para nosotros.

\- ¡Que hacen Ud. Dos! (no quiere ofender a Hicca) ¡vayamos a buscarla inmediatamente!- decía Brutacio

\- ¡Confirmaron mi sospecha! ¡Son demasiado insensibles con ella!- dijo ofendido Patán

\- ¡Son unos animales!- rebatió Brutacio.

\- ¡No tienen corazón!- dijo para finalizar Patán los tres enojados.

\- Mmmmmmmm- Eret no decía nada.

\- Se fue por su culpa, si no lo recuerdan- dijo ofendido Dagur. Al decirlo los chicos de Berk se quedan callados y sonríen torpemente haciéndose los desentendidos.

\- Muy bien vamos a buscarla.- dijo Eret.

\- Yo también voy- dijo decidida Hicca.

\- Bueno vamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid estaba caminando por el bosque pero el camino era demasiado largo para llegar a la aldea. Mientras caminaba reclamaba sobre el haber venido aquí.

\- Para empezar, yo nunca quise venir aquí. Una unión de prueba…. ¿Qué demonios? No, nos dieron la opción más que traernos hasta lo más profundo de la isla de Berk. Y arrojarnos a una manada de animales inútiles sin supervisión adulta más de los jefes y Gobber. Ellos siempre están viajando al pueblo para ver cómo van las cosas y Gobber desaparece constantemente. Prácticamente estamos solos ahí. Y porque mierda esta tan lejos el camino principal a Berk. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo voy a estar caminando para llegar ahí!?- finalizo con un grito la joven vikinga.

\- Por Odín esto es lo peor- se disponía a seguir pero ve una ruta alternativa que al parecer bajaba directo. Vio el camino nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que giraba a la dirección del camino oculto. Así que asumió de que se trataba de un atajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los chicos se encontraban caminando por el camino, pero Patán era el que más se demoraba en seguir a los chicos. El motivo de eso era porque estaba usando un detector especial. Como los que se usa para buscar agua pero en…. En el amigo. Lo llama Penector.

\- ¿Están seguros, que podemos confiarnos de esa cosa?- pregunto dudoso Dagur.

\- Nunca me ha fallado. Siempre que lo uso encuentra chicas hermosas.

\- Agggggg. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Apresurémonos antes de que se oculte el sol.- dijo ya desesperado Eret.

\- ¡Vamos! - Dijo Dagur apresurando el paso junto con Hicca. Una vez que desparecieron de su vista. Brutacio le pregunta.

\- Oye ….. ¿Estás seguro de que esa cosa funciona?

\- Pues claro que sí. Jamás me ha fallado antes, ni me fallara ahora-

En eso el Penector gira a la derecha de los chicos. Mostrando un pequeño camino alternativo. Por lo que bajan por ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid se encuentra asustada ahora, estaba oscuro y no sabía dónde ir. Ya estaba asustada cuando escuchaba cosas extrañas en el bosque

\- En donde mierda estoy- dijo completamente extraviada.

Mientras tanto el grupo de los berserker mas Hicca, ya habían llegando al lugar donde se junta el viejo camino con el nuevo pero no encontraban a Astrid, en ningún lado

\- ¡No está aquí! - dijo Hicca, muy preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¿Dónde estarán esos tres?- pregunto Eret.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto los jóvenes la estaban buscando en medio del bosque pero ahora era tan oscuro que tenían que usar sus antorchas.

\- ¡Astrid!- gritaba Patán

\- ¡Donde estas!

\- ¡Respóndenos!- gritaba Patapez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte la rubia estaba cada vez mas asustada, creyó oír voces en el bosque. Eso sumándole a la oscuridad y las sombras que se forman en el lugar. Por lo que se asusta y corre sin sentido alguno. Pero se detiene al ver tres luces de antorchas.

\- ¿Heeey Astrid en donde estas?- logro oír a Patán.

Increíblemente estaba feliz de verlos. Al menos estaba a salvo por la estaban buscando. Se fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero como era tan oscuro no se dio cuenta de que había una pendiente. Por lo que cae en ella, perdiendo así su hacha.

\- ¡Astrid hemos venido a buscarte!

\- ¿En donde estas?

\- ¡Astrid!.

No muy lejos de ahí el grupo de berserker se dirigían a buscar ayuda, pero ven botado el Penector de Patán.

\- Vaya es el Penector de Patán- decía Dagur mientras lo tomaba. Vio a Eret entrecerrar los ojos mientras miraba un punto en particular, Dagur siguió su mirada y ven el camino oculto, ambos se miran y piensan en lo mismo.

Por otro lado los chicos están buscando con más ahincó a la fugitiva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El bosque estaba tan oscuro que Hicca, inconscientemente abraza a Dagur de su brazo, pero a él no le molesta en lo absoluto. Por lo que la deja tranquila. Además al parecer ella se sentía más segura con el cerca. Algo que de por sí, le agrada mucho al pelirrojo. Eret guiaba a los chicos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid se torció el tobillo producto de la caída. Ahora sin poder moverse se encontraba más vulnerable que antes.

Los ruidos suenan más fuerte que antes, y ella mira para diferentes direcciones sin encontrar el origen del ruido. Por lo que se asusta más de lo que estaba.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate! ¡NO, NOOOO, ALEJATE DE MIIIII!- grito para después largarse a llorar del miedo.

Dagur y Eret buscaba cerca de ahí.

\- ¿¡Astriddddd?!

\- ¡¿Donde estas?!

\- ¡¿Puedes oírnos?!

Gritaban los jóvenes, Hicca tenía tanto miedo, que abrazaba más fuerte del brazo de Dagur. Por lo que se cayeron, cuando una cosa paso volando muy rápido y cerca de ellos (Debió de tratarse de un terrible terror) Pero fue lo suficiente rápido para asustar y derribar a los dos vikingos, cayeron de la misma forma que cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Dagur sobre Hicca, la única diferencia, es que la joven no se golpeo la cabeza mientras caían. Y que Dagur no estaba de espalada a la joven, por lo que sus manos quedaron justo a la altura de sus pechos, pero no se dio cuenta

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a la joven.

Fue ahí cuando se percató, en donde estaban sus manos. Pero como Hicca no reacciona, decidió probar una cosa, apretarle un poco los pechos. En el fondo siempre quiso hacerlo y como ahora estaba ahí por accidente, pues debía aprovechar. Al apretárselo la joven se quejo un poco.

\- Aaah- soltó un suave gemido. Dagur siempre había oído que los pechos de las mujeres eran increíblemente sensibles, y ahora pudo comprobarlo. Pero salió de su ensoñación muy rápido

\- ¿Estás cómodo primo?- dijo burlón. Dagur seguía apretando los pechos de Hicca y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando escucho a su primo

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡solo fue un accidente! - Dijo apartándose de la jovencita.

\- La joven no decía nada.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- decía apenado el joven.

\- No te preocupes no estoy enojada.- en realidad estaba muy ruborizada.

En eso, Dagur se percata del hacha que estaba botada entre los arbustos. La levanta y la observa un poco. Pero Hicca al verla la reconoce de inmediato.

\- ¡Es de Astrid!

\- ¿Habrá caído por esa pendiente?

\- ¡Está muy empinada!

\- ¡Astriiiddddddddddddddd!- grito Eret. pero al no recibir respuesta decidió bajar por la pendiente- ¡es peligroso! ¡Hicca quédate aquí! ¡Dagur cuídala!

\- Pero….- dijo dudosa la joven, temiendo por el moreno

\- No me pasara nada- dijo seguro de si Eret.

Mientras con los chicos, estaban aun buscando a la "rubia" entre los arbustos, en eso ven algo que se mueve a lo lejos. Por lo que asumen que era ella. Se meten entre los arbustos y deciden acercarse a la supuesta Astrid. Así que cuando salieron a su encuentro se quedaron de piedras al ver de o que se trataba realmente. Era una pesadilla monstruosa que estaba ahí durmiendo, pero despertó por el grito de alegría de los jóvenes. Estaban cara a cara, la única distancia de sus rostros con el del dragón es de un mondadientes, la pesadilla monstruosa se ruboriza al verlos y ellos temen en lo peor. Pero cuando el dragón pone una pata en su cabeza los chicos gritan de pavor. Generando así un pequeño efecto domino.

Los chicos gritan y Eret que estaba pendiente de la bajada, resbala con el grito de los chicos. Cayendo de manera muy elegante..(Deslizándose por la pendiente) junto con un fuerte grito

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba mientras se deslizaba.

\- EREEEEEETT- grito Hicca

\- Por Odín- dijo Dagur, mientras veía a su primo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Por otro lado Astrid se encontraba aterrada, sola en la oscuridad, herida y sin arma, no es la mejor opción en un bosque con dragones.

\- ¡NO! ¡ya he tenido suficiente! – decía aterrada. Pero se detiene porque escucha un tremendo golpe cerca de ella. Es ahí cuando ve a Eret en toda su gloria…. Con la cara en el suelo con las rodillas en la tierra y la cola parada.

\- ¡Ouchhhhh! Eso si me dolió- decía mientras se levantaba. Astrid al verlo se abalanza derribándolo nuevamente. En el fondo estaba aliviada de que este ahí en ese lugar. No aguanto más, porque al estar sobre Eret, se pone a llorar.

\- ¡Tenía tanto miedo! – decía mientras seguía llorando.

\- ¿Astrid?- pregunto dudoso Eret.- ¿estás bien?- pregunto para después poner sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica. Acto que hizo que la rubia detuviera en el acto su llanto-

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- decía mientras se apartaba de Eret- ¡tampoco te pases!- dijo ya más nerviosa la joven. Eret solo la observa se sienta y le comenta feliz.

\- Me alegro que estés bien. Volvamos- como Astrid estaba a espaldas de él no pudo ver una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro pero si vio como asentía.

\- Si

Cuando se disponían a irse Eret se percato que la chica no podía apoyar si pie, así que se agacha dándole a entender que la llevaría estilo caballo. La chica dudo un momento, pero como vio que el moreno no iba a cambiar de parecer, se sube a su espalda. Ya llegaban un bien trecho caminando hacia donde estaba Dagur e Hicca, pero Astrid lo detuvo un momento.

\- Eret. no le digas a nadie por favor- esa frase descoloco al chico ya que no sabía a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mmmmm. No de ligas a nadie que he llorado- dijo ya mas apenada la joven

\- Claro que no- dijo para volver a retomar el viaje. Eso sorprendió y alegro a la joven vikinga rubia

\- Gracias.- apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

\- Volvamos, tu amiga estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Si

Con la pareja en la pendiente estaban decidiendo si bajar o no…. Ya se habían demorado demasiado en volver por lo que Dagur, no sabía si ir y dejar a Hicca sola o quedarse y no saber si necesitaban ayuda.

\- ¡ASTRIDDD, EREEEEETTTTTT!- gritaba la joven castaña.

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Hicca ven conmigo!- pero se detuvo cuando vio como un arbusto se movía y de el aparecía Eret con Astrid a su espalda.

\- ¡HAN VUELTOOOO!- dijo feliz la castaña mientras se acercaba a la pareja.- Astrid estaba muerta del miedo- dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdón por causar tantos problemas.

\- Bueno ya, quitemos esas caras, volvamos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras con e trió de Berk. Ellos se encuentran caminando tambaleándose hacia el centro de entrenamiento. Los tres presentan graves heridas golpes y contusiones.

Patán se le ve caminando con un palo de ayuda con los ojos hinchados producto de fuertes golpes la mejilla hinchada de forma grotesca, lleno de heridas por su cuerpo

\- Mmmmm que nos hagamos los muertos decían, saldremos ilesos, decían. ¿Eh Patapez, mira los que nos paso por tu culpa?- decía completamente adolorido el joven.

Patapez se encuentra en mismas condiciones, pero su cabello estaba tieso y disparado en diferentes direcciones, se le ve una especie de cicatriz que le cubre la cara, un ojo hinchado y el otro morado, además de su ropa completamente chamuscada.

\- Esto no viene en ningún manual de supervivencia contra dragones- decía también completamente adolorido y un poco choqueado de lo que les paso hace un momento atrás.

Brutacio solo presenta algunos rasguños, pero también está con el pelo chamuscado, a diferencia de los ortos dos estaba llorando a moco tendido, pero no emitía sonido porque estaba mordiendo un trozo de su pollera ya rota.

\- Mi virginidad… - decía completamente traumado. Además los tres caminaban de manera extraña, como si les doliera el solo hecho de estar de pie.

\- ¡Olvida eso ahora! Seguro que lo hemos despistado- decía Patán. Pero los tres se detienen en cuanto ven al mismo pesadilla monstruosa, acompañado de dos más en frente suyo. Solo pudieron decir una sola cosa.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- era el tremendo grito que dieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el centro de entrenamiento, Valka y Estoico ya retaron a Astrid por su imprudencia, pero se detuvieron porque vieron que la joven les aseguro que no lo volvería a hacer. Valka le curó su tobillo lastimado. No podría combatir en una semana, solo para estar seguros. Les agradeció a los chicos y a Hicca. A ellos por la ayuda y a ella por pedirla, pero estaban enojados, debían de haberles dicho directamente a los jefes de este suceso. Dagur les dijo que ella los estaba buscando, pero dio con ellos y no pudieron seguir esperando más y por eso no se notificaron.

Estoico acepto la propuesta, mientras que Valka sonreía. No por alivio de ver que estaban todos sanos, sino, por el interés de Dagur en ayudar a su hija, para así evitar un posible castigo. Claro que él no se dio cuenta de ello.

Cuando ya estaban todos por irse a la cama, Hicca detuvo a los chicos y les agradeció una vez más por su ayuda.

\- Buenas noches, y gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Astrid – les dijo la pequeña castaña.

\- No te preocupes peque- les dijo Eret- buenas noches- ambos se retiraban a su recamara cuando fueron detenidos por Astrid.

\- Heee….mmmmm

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido Eret.

\- Que pases buena noche- dijo ruborizada.

\- Igualmente- dijo feliz el moreno

Cuando llegaron al fin a la recamara de Brutilda, la vieron ya finalizando con el conteo-

\- Heather conquistara a mi hermano- la joven morena se animaba-. Heather no lo conquistara- decía mientras sacaba el penúltimo pétalo.-¡ HEATHER LO CONQUISTARA!- Heather estaba feliz por la predicción de la flor, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Valka entro al cuarto ni mucho menos las jóvenes.

\- No se acuesten tarde mañana madrugamos.

\- ¡Siiii!- respondieron las chicas. Para después hablar de lo que sucedió durante el día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gobber y Oswald encontraron a los jóvenes en la entrada del centro de entrenamiento y al verlos los llevaron a la sala del curandero. Eret y Dagur que volvían de las chicas los observaron por lo que fueron con ellos. Solo por morbo.

Los tres tenían heridas serias, parecían momias de lo cubiertos que se encontraban solo se veía los ojos.

\- No necesitamos un dragón en el harem.- decía adolorido y a duras penas Patapez. Tenía la cara cubierta completamente de vendas y una especie de cuello ortopédico, brazos enyesados y envueltos en más vendas, lo único que se reconocía de él era la gordura y el pelo rubio que se le asomaba.

\- Hicaaaaaaa- Brutacio estaba cubiertos de vendes solo a mitad de torso y en su rostro tenia la boca vendada, un parche en el ojo y una venda que le cubre parte de la cabeza pero se pierde en el parce (estilo kakashi) además se peinado estaba disparado para diferentes ángulos.

\- Puedo ver el pasado, junto con Astrid jugando cuando éramos niños- el vendaje de Patán era similar al de Brutacio pero en su cabeza tenía una venda que cubría la zona de la nariz y en la frente como una diadema.- ¡intenta atraparme Astrid! (voz normal) ¡espérame Patán! (voz chillona) ¡vamos tu puedes! (voz normal) ¡te pille! (voz chillona) ¡oh no! ¡me has atrapado! (voz normal) ¡oh Patán! te has dejado atrapar ¿verdad? (voz chillona) ¡vaya me has descubierto! (voz normal)- mientras lo decía, pataleaba como si fuese una tortuga volteada desesperada y con lo herido que estaba, mientras pataleaba, tiritaba al mismo tiempo, los dos berserker presentes estaban con gotas en sus cabezas al ver a los jóvenes en esas condiciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que Astrid ya en su recamara, solo se dedicaba a observar la noche estrellada mientras recordaba lo vivido con Eret en el bosque y como le gusto estar apoyada en su espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo tres terminado ojala les guste :/ bueno seguiré con mi fic como entrenar a tu prometido…. Problemas de orticultura y léxicos pues me los paso de nuevo por mi derrier si les gusta dejen comentarios u.u


	4. Chapter 5

**holasssss: soy yo jebus... naaaa estoy de vuelta espero que este capitulo les guste... jajajajajaja a mi me dio risa al escribirlo sin mas preambulos tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi escrito: esto paso en realiad cuando mandaron a nuestros cursos en el colegio o preparatoria, a un encuentro con nosotros mismos, ya saben para que nos llevasemos mejor, nos llevabamos tan mal ambos cursos que tomaron esa decicion de irnos un fin de semana para limar las asperesas y me acorde de lo que paso en la noche xD fue simplemente epico, dieron un castigo ejemplar a los que hicieron esa hazaña, dejandolos sin ir al paseo de final de curso ajajajajajajajaj xD**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **incursión en el cuarto de las chicas**

Ha pasado una semana del escape fallido de Astrid y del incidente de las marcas pectorales de los chicos. Eso les genero un feroz castigo a los chicos de Berk. Estoico estaba furioso con ellos, ya que supuestamente deberían de representar a su aldea y estar bien parados ante los berserker. Los únicos reclutas que hacen justamente eso son las chicas. Pero con la escapada de Astrid, estoico ya estaba preocupado. Valka por su parte, no se encuentra nerviosa, por lo que ocurre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid se encuentra observando a Eret mientras el conversaba con otros reclutas berserker y recuerda lo que ocurrió en la noche de su escape. Sobre todo cuando le pidió de por favor que no le comentará que la había visto llorar.

\- Pero ¿Por qué me fijo en ese tipo?- se pregunto confundida.

\- Astrid- la llamo Eret. el ya había dejado de charlar con sus amigos y se disponía a hablar un poco con ella.

\- ¿s-si?- pregunto nerviosa.

\- ¿no eres la encargada de esta semana? Las armas perdieron filo- dijo casualmente, sin saber que ella esperaba otra cosa. Por lo que se levanto apresurada y sale de ahí.

\- Ya voy.

\- ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Gobber?- Eret se disponía a seguirla- ¿no necesitas ayuda?

\- No te preocupes por eso- dijo mientras lo empujaba con su hombro. Eret la miro confundido por un momento, y recordó lo de esa noche. Así que supo de su error, se dirigía donde Dagur pero en el camino ve como un chico berserker habla muy animado y cerca de la castaña de trenza larga. Miraba como la jovencita le sonreía por algo que le comento, mientras el muchacho se rascaba tras la nuca. En eso comento cuando estuvo cerca de su primo.

\- Vaya, esos dos parece que hacen buena pareja- al decir eso Dagur gira donde su primo mira, y ve como en efecto la jovencita se ve muy divertida con el berserker, un sujeto que él conoce como Iván.

\- ¡!que!¡- exclamo Dagur molesto.

\- No se algo debió haber pasado entre ellos, por lo general ella no es muy sociable con los chicos.

\- ¿He?

\- Oh, vamos. Que otra cosa pudo pasar. ¿a lo mejor se están empezando a conocerse mejor? Quién sabe.- dijo sin saber que con eso molestaría completamente a Dagur.

\- ¡!¡!NI HABLAR!¡!- dijo ya enojado, mientras se dirigía donde estaban los dos "tortolitos".- ¡!HICCA!¡- dijo un poco fuerte

\- Dime Dagur.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo- decía mientras miraba a Iván con cara de muy pocos amigos. Si pudiera, él se encontraría bajo tres metros de tierra. Tan enojado estaba que sin pensarlo el levanta a la jovencita y se pone al hombro, mientras ella lo miraba y miraba al moreno de tatuajes sin entender nada, mientras tanto Eret solo levantaba una mano mientras saludaba a la pequeña confundida, jamás creyó que Dagur se pusiera celoso por una chica, siempre pensó que eso jamás pasaría en su vida.

\- Pero yo no….. te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada.- decía confundida la castaña mientras se alejaban del centro de entrenamiento.

Una vez que Dagur se calmo un poco y la dejo en el suelo, paso mucho tiempo de silencio. Hicca se sentaba en el piso mientras veía al enorme pelirrojo caminar de un lado para otro. Pero ya paso demasiado tiempo por lo que se atreve a preguntar

\- Mmmm. Oye….. y de ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto un poco dudosa la joven.- eso descoloco a Dagur, ya que al verla tan feliz con Iván solo hizo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza. (secuestrarla)

\- Yo….. yo de verdad… te quería preguntar….- decía un poco dudoso, así que tomo un poco de aire y soltó de golpe lo que le molestaba.- ¿¡No paso nada con Iván?!

\- ¿Qué?- esa pregunta la descoloco un poco- espera un poco.

\- Porque desde que Gobber los puso a entrenar juntos, han estado más cerca que antes.- la joven solo suspira.

\- No paso nada- declaro al final.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo feliz – que alivio- esto apenas lo escucho la castaña.- yo pensaba que ustedes dos iban a …. No, no es que sospeche de ti ni nada parecido, es solo que estaba algo preocupado -Decía pero Hicca lo interrumpió.

\- ¡!déjate de tonterías ¡!- estaba muy molesta la joven. Logro que Dagur la observara impactado por lo que dijo la joven.

\- ¿Hicca?

\- Lo que paso en el entrenamiento esa vez, aunque hubiera pasado algo entre Iván y yo, y aunque Iván se está comportando de manera extraña ¿Qué te importa a ti?- mientras lo decía no se daba cuenta del rostro de Dagur. En realidad, él sabía que la joven estaba en lo correcto, no son nada, así que ella podía estar con quien quisiese, pero al verla con ese sujeto sintió como si algo le devorara las entrañas.

\- Yo lo….- fue interrumpido

\- ¿Además, a ti que te pasa? ¿no eres mi novio, ni prometido, porque no debería hablar con él?- pero se calmo al ver la cara de Dagur. No quería ser así, pero le molesta cuando no la dejan hacer amigos, sobre todo por culpa de su padre. El nunca le ha gustado que haga amigos hombres decía que podían sobrepasarse con ella.- yo…. Perdóname Dagur.

\- No, en realidad tienes razón, discúlpame tu a mi.- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

\- No, yo…- decía mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, haciéndolos ver mucho mas verdes de lo que ya eran. Lo vio por una vez más y se aleja corriendo de ahí.

\- Fue mi culpa- decía acomplejado Dagur, mientras la veía alejarse.

\- ¡tienes razón, fue toda tu culpa!- escucho entre los arbustos.

\- ¿Qué cojones?

\- Pobre Hicca- decía una voz

\- Has hecho llorar a una jovencita…..¡eres despreciable!- dijo otra voz. En el fondo ya sabía de quienes eran pero estaba buscando el origen del sonido. Miraba a diferentes direcciones

\- No, está bien hacer llorar a las chicas de vez en cuando. Se dice que son más atractivas cuando lloran- apoyo una voz a Dagur. Mientras tanto el autor del llanto de la joven parecía en este punto un animal salvaje a punto de atacar mientras buscaba a los berkianos espías.

\- ¡!¡!DONDE MIERDA ESTAN¡!¡!¡!- ya estaba frustrado buscaba y buscaba pero no los encontraba, era como si estuviesen en el aire. Pero cuando aparecieron colgados de las piernas y en posición de soy mejor que tu supo que sus sospechas del aire estaban correctas, al parecer estaban espiando en los arboles pero quedaron colgados (estilo spiderman)- ¿ahora que están habiendo?

\- No demasiado- respondió Brutacio

\- Solo vigilamos

\- Jejejejejejejeje- la sonrisa de Patán era de miedo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los entrenamientos Gobber estaba dando explicaciones de lo que pasaría si uno no se encuentra 100% enfocados en su enemigo, aprovecharon de traer a la furia nocturna de Hicca, estoico lo atrapo para ella en su cumpleaños número 14, en el fondo siempre creyó que ella lo mataría como valía de vikinga, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella le cogió cariño como a una mascota. Su nombre es desdentado. No puede volar porque parte de su aleta está dañada además a la joven le da miedo las alturas.

Empezó a preguntar ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de prevenir el plasma de un furia nocturna?, nadie sabía la respuesta por lo que le dijo a Hicca que respondiera. Pero al parecer ella se encontraba en otro mundo, la llamaba y no contestaba, hasta las chicas a su lado estaban tratando de llamar su atención pero nada. Gobber estaba enojado, así que lanza una cubeta llena de agua.

\- ¡HICCA! ¡PARECES NERVIOSA!¡ASI QUE TOMA ESTO!- Gobber lanza la cubeta, todos temían que la golpearía y ella lloraría por el dolor, pero …..

\- Oooouchhhhh!- golpeo a un berserker tras de ella. Todos observaron a Gobber con cara de ¿en serio fallaste?

\- Jejejejejej, no puedo golpear a las chicas- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca. Los chicos tenían que darle la razón, ellos tampoco podían lastimar a las chicas. Eran criados de esa forma, por eso les molestaba que ellas se unieran a las batallas.- oigan ¿donde están Patán y el resto?- no veía al trió de Berk en ningún lado, tampoco podía ver a Dagur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras los chicos estaban viendo el sector donde dormían las chicas, analizando y estudiando las posibles salidas de escape del lugar.

\- Oigan ¿en serio van a entrar ahí?- pregunto dudoso Dagur sentado en una rama de abeto

\- ¿Por qué vamos a entrar al dormitorio de las chicas?- justamente porque es el dormitorio de las chicas.- dijo Patapez.

Un fuerte viento sopla a su dirección y pasa por el dormitorio de las chicas, ellos quedan maravillados con la esencia que según ellos les llego.

\- Ohhhhhh!- el aroma del dormitorio de las chicas- dijeron los tres pervertidos. Al mismo tiempo que empiezan a inhalar fuertemente.

\- ¿Es broma no es cierto?- pregunto Dagur a los sujetos a su lado.

\- Puedo sentir el olor de la almohada de Hicca- decía Brutacio.

\- Ni hablar, solo huele a nada- decía Dagur

\- Es un verdadero paraíso- grito Patapez.- ¿Cómo podríamos permitir que las chicas disfruten de el solas?- como los tres seguían inhalando parecían verdaderos gorilas mientras asentían

\- ¿No es por eso que se llama precisamente dormitorio de las chicas?- recordó que ya era tarde- me voy tengo entrenamiento- se disponía a bajar, pero patán lo detiene.

\- No muevas un dedo- dijo completamente serio. Algo muy fuera de lo común en el. Dagur solo lo ve como "¿me estas amenazando?", pero cuando ve como una enorme sombra se abalanza sobre el comienza a asustarse

\- ¡llegamos a este punto! ¡No pensamos dejarte marchar!- Patapez se precipita sobre Dagur, logrando agarrarlo. Ambos caen pero el único no parecer notarlo es Patapez. Así que cuando caen Dagur empuja a Patapez de una patada y comienza a alearse corriendo.

\- ¡NO PIENSO IR! – se alejaba arrastrándose, la caída es muy fuerte pero se detiene cuando Patán y Brutacio caen justo enfrente de él.

\- Te tengo envidia, de que tu y Eret se lleven tan bien con las chicas (Astrid e Hicca)- dijo de forma infantil Brutacio mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- Así que no te importa los demás mientras a ud. Les vayan bien las cosas. ¿verdad? No tienes corazón- decía Patan mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con su dedo.

\- Venga…

\- Además, si están uds dos con nosotros nos perdonarían aunque nos descubriesen.

\- ¡QQUE NO!

\- Eso quieres decir que no quieres ver ahí? (cuando hablan de ahí, se refiere a la entrepierna de la mujer)

\- Todos los vikingos tienen ansias de realizar esta prueba.

\- No eres tan valiente como creíamos.

\- te asustan unas pequeñas mujeres.- con eso Dagur ya callo, jamás rechazaría un reto menos por uno de estos torpes.

\- ¿Te refieres al reto de ahí?* Entramos- dijo tomando la palabra de Eret también

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya anocheció y los 5 chicos ya estaban en posiciones. Eret aun no creía en lo que lo metió su primo.

\- En serio, me tuviste que meter a mí también- dijo ofendido el berserker.

\- Jamás permitiré que me llamen cobarde- dijo enojado el futuro líder berserker.

\- Oigan chicos ¿cuenta con solo poner un pie verdad?- Eret no quería más problemas

\- Venga eret. llegaremos tan lejos como podamos- decía seguro de si patan- eso es lo que haría un verdadero vikingo.

\- Exacto.- apoyo Patapez.

\- Muy bien el plan comenzara cuando apaguen las luces- dijo patan mientras vigilaba los cuartos de las chicas.

\- A la orden!

Mientras tanto en el interior de los cuartos. Estaban Astrid y Hicca hablando acerca de la conducta de Dagur con la castaña. Pero además se quejaban del horrible clima.

\- Aaaagggg que calor- decía Astrid mientras se abanicaba, en eso ve a Hicca, que esta pensativa, ella se molesta un poco. Por lo queeee…- AGGGG tu lo empeoras- dijo mientras le tiraba el abanico a la castaña. Logrando asustarla.

\- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- le pregunto molesta.- acaso ¿no quieres ver que Dagur es como ellos?

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- trato de convencerse la joven de la larga trenza.

\- Eso es cierto. Tu eres la única aquí en pensar que Dagur no es como ellos- dijo segura de si Astrid.- o ¿acaso Dagur, se ha interesado un poco en ti, como para visitarte en largas horas de la noche con un ramo de flores?- dijo picándola un poco. (los vikingos que están o interesados en las chicas por lo general dan regalos acordes a ellas y en el caso de Hicca serian las flores)

La joven castaña al oír esas palabras de la rubia, se pone más triste de lo normal, sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear, no aguanto más así que se esconde bajo su colcha (o sabanas, yo siempre le he dicho colchas) y se pone a llorar. Astrid al verla de ese modo sabe que se paso con creces. y se preocupa un poco

\- Vaya. La he hecho llorar- mientras sacaba su lengua de forma picara. Pero vuelve a verla y piensa que es la única forma en que ella vea la realidad.

Ya era tarde y las chicas ya estaban durmiendo algunas aun tenían luces prendidas. Asi que cuando se apagaron las luces esperaron unos 30 min más. Solo para estar seguros y se escucho el grito de patan

\- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA OPERACIÓN!

Astrid tiene un pequeño presentimiento por lo que se levanta si prender las luces y toma su hacha de batalla. Mientras tanto los chicos intentaban meterse a las habitaciones de las chicas por el exterior. Dentro de unas cajas de madera (estilo solid snake de metal gear). Pero cuando estaban a punto de ingresar son interceptados por Astrid en toda la entrada con su hacha.

Una de las cajas se abalanza sobre el joven, intentado atacarla solo para revelar a Brutacio con cara depravada. La joven lo repele golpeándolo fuertemente y mandándolo a volar por los aires.

\- Estamos en problemas.- dijo una caja. Pero ella reconoció la voz. Por lo que cambio su semblante a uno completamente asesino.. las cajas al ver el rostro de la joven se dispersan rompiendo filas. Pero se esconden detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¡Salgan de ahí!- demando la joven.-¡AHORA!

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto temeroso de la joven Eret.

\- ¡Si no salen ahora mismo iré yo!- aseguro la joven mientras avanzaba.

\- Es hora de que cumplan con su trabajo- Dijo Patan

\- Salgan ahí, ahora- dijo Patapez. Al oírlo los berserker los miraron con cara de debes estar de coña.

\- ¡Tienes que estar de coña!- dijo Eret.

\- ¡Ni loco salgo ahí!- afirmo Dagur. Pero son pateados dentro de sus cajas hacia la vikinga rubia, y cuando sus cajas se rompieron en frente suyo. La joven se enojo más de lo que estaba.

\- Uds.- dijo con una voz suave. Pero furiosa. Haciendo que ambos berserkers. La miraran asustados.

\- No…. Todo esto es un error- aseguro Dagur. Pero la joven solo los miro mientas sus corneas se achicaban dándole una cara de completa asesina.

\- Son escoria.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

\- ¡deténgansen ahora mismo!

\- ¡te hemos dicho que es un malentendido!-fue el grito que se escucho pero nadie despertó.

El único que los escucho se estaba metiendo a los cuartos de las chicas. Mientras veía su lencería y ropa interior (patan)

\- Misión cumplida- dijo Patan

\- El sacrificio de Dagur y Eret- decía Patapez un poco culpable- no lo vamos a desaprovechar.

\- Ha llegado el momento- dijo Patan

Las chicas dormían sobre sus colchas producto del calor que hacía en la noche. Algunas se les veía su ropa interior o sus pechos. Pero estaba tan oscuro que no sabían que chica era cual. Patan estaba explorando sus cuartos cuando ve la lencería más provocativa de todas las chicas. Pensaba de que se trataba de Heather, así que entro sin asegurarse si era o no.

Patapez por su parte entro al cuarto correcto de Heather, solo se dedicaba a comer frente a ella, y olerla. Además de ver como dormía la joven vikinga. Pero como comió, pronto a Patapez le bajo el sueño, así que se acuesta a su lado. La joven siente un olor fuerte y le incomoda un poco, pero no despierta.

\- Soy tan feliz, feliz, feliz.- mientras se quedaba dormido al lado de la joven morena.

Patan por su parte estaba jugando con la lencería de la chica en el cuarto. Se lo coloco y empezó a jugar con él.

\- Póntelo- decía en voz baja mientras se ponía el "sostén en su cabeza"-ajústatelo- se puso los calzones de la chica durmiente mas sus leggis trasparentes –luceloooooo- decía ahora mientras jugueteaba con el sostén puesto, en el lugar que le corresponde.

En eso estaba cuando ve más cerca de la joven durmiente una lencería más fina de la que estaba usando ahora. Así que decide que ese será su trofeo de la noche. Además de que pudo ver la silueta de la joven durmiente, usaba una especie de gorro así que no supo quien era por su color de cabello. Aseguro de que se trataba de Heather. Pero en un movimiento errado pierde el equilibrio. Cayendo cerca de la joven

\- ¡no debo caerme, no debo caerme…..o todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora se irá a la basura!- pero mientras lo decía logro despertar a la joven. Una enorme nube cubrió la luna. Por lo que no pudo ver su rostro. Solo su silueta. La joven se veía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar así que Patan solo rogo

\- Si sientes alguna piedad hacia mí por haber sido atrapado en la telaraña de tus encantos….. ¡déjame marchar, por favor! Pero, si primero me dejas hacerte esto y lo otro… ¡seria muchísimo más feliz!- dijo probando su suerte el muchacho.

Patan abre los ojos se forma desmesurada, mientras ve como la joven frente a sus ojos se queda quieta y después ver como asiente. Aun no puede ver su rostro pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Sabía que no se trataba de su prima ella reconocería su voz normal o fingida. Así que estaba seguro de que Hicca no era.

No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, así que rápido y feroz se desnuda frente a la joven, para ver a su amigo semi despierto en un lindo ángulo de 45°, cuando se lanza sobre la joven se encuentra en 60°

\- Gracias por el obsequio. – decía con voz atrofiada el joven berkiano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Que es lo que paso con Brutacio?, bueno el se encuentra entre los grandes abetos de la isla, cerca de la cima. Un cuervo se posa en su hombro mientras él estaba aturdido por el golpe de la rubia.

\- Hicca, mi bella Hicca cuando serás mía-

Mientras tanto abajo del árbol se puede ver a Eret corriendo desesperado junto a Dagur, evitando la cólera de una enfurecida vikinga.

\- ¡Te decimos que nos escuches!

\- ¡Estas equivocada!

\- ¡CALLENSEEEE! Todos los chicos son iguales… que tonta he sido por pensar en ti. Aunque fuera un poco.

\- ¿qu….qué?- dijo Eret confundido. Cosa que hizo que Astrid se arrepintiera notablemente de lo que dijo sin querer.

\- ¡cállate! - gritaba enfurecida la rubia, mientras agitaba su hacha por los aires en dirección a los berserker. Ellos solo corrían para estar a salvo de la salvaje rubia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta con los intrusos….. Patapez se encontraba roncando pata suelta a un lado de la morena berserker, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la joven, pero no despertaba, desdentado que estaba en el cuarto de al lado con Hicca, escucha los ronquidos extraños, por lo que decide explorar un poco, al origen del ruido. Cuando entra en el cuarto de Heather, ve una extraña cosa a su lado, por el tamaño, los pelos que se ven (recuerden Patapez es gordito, por lo que su traje normal se ve más peludo de lo que es) y por los ruidos. Desdentado asume que es un oso. Así que se precipita sobre él y lo muerde fuertemente en su trasero. Patapez despierta pero no emite ni un ruido, para que así no lo descubran los jefes, pero al voltearse ve al dragón de Hicca mientras este lo rasguña en su cara, era tanto el dolor que sentía que no pudo seguir evitando su grito.

\- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Patan lo escucho por lo que para con su "labor de hombre."

\- ¡Patapez! ¡la ha cagado! ¡mierda y yo no he terminado aun!- dijo lamentándose. Pero siente la mano, por su cara de su compañera de noche

\- Heeeey ¿porque has parado?- Patan al oírla cree reconocerla un poco, pero estaba tan oscuro que no estaba seguro de quien era.- vas a perder la pasión.- ambos empiezan a buscar algo a su alrededor.

\- Vela, vela, vela, vela, vela, vela- decían al mismo tiempo.

Cuando tuvieron la suficiente luz para ver quién era su compañero de noche. Ambos quedan choqueados. Patan no creía que la chica, con quien estaba haciéndose hombre era Brutilda y ella se quería morir del asco, por ver a Patan en cueros sobre ella. Por unos instantes. Para después gritar tan fuerte que se escucho hasta la aldea de Berk. Todos despertaron y prendieron sus velas.

\- ¡!¡!¡!¡!AAAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!- fue el grito que dieron ambos

Astrid se distrae por el grito que escucho en el centro de entrenamiento. Por lo que voltea solo unos segundos. Segundos que aprovecharon ambos vikingos, por lo que huyen de la joven

\- Nuestra oportunidad- corrían ambos chicos.

\- ¡Alto ahí!- demandaba la rubia.

\- Todos estaban viendo que era lo que ocurría, incluso los jefes salieron para ver que era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- demando estoico.

Pero en eso ve a Patan y Patapez amarrados, junto con Brutilda y Heather enojadas mientras lo veían, el resto de los berserker no sabían que era lo que pasaba así que se acercaron a los amordazados. Solo para ver a Patapez lleno de rasguños en su cara y a Patan completamente desnudo con su amigo 100% muerto, no ayudaba tampoco cuando veían a Brutilda con su traje de dormir, mientras decía.

\- Oh, qué miedo he pasado! Ser tan guapa tiene estas cosas….- decía alterada la rubia. Los berserker solo veían sus pechos a través de su bata fina. Por lo que Valka dice. Brutilda entra a tu cuarto nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- Si lady Valka.- para luego ingresar a su cuarto.

\- Ustedesss-grito fuera de si estoico. Dagur y Eret pensaron que era hacia ellos a quien se dirigía. Pero vieron en el suelo a Patan ¿desnudo?, por lo que pudieron salir ilesos.

\- ¡USTEDES QUIETOS AHÍ!- gritaba Astrid furiosa.- cuando ve el interior y ve a los chicos amordazados y uno desnudo, asumió- así que era esto Eret, querían alejarme de nuestros cuartos para que ellos entrasen… ¿verdad?

\- Te estamos diciendo que te equivocas- decían ya asustados los jóvenes, mientras retrocedían. Los berserker se separan. Hicca escuchaba el jaleo junto con desdentado.

\- Menudo jaleo ¿no lo crees amigo?- el dragón solo asiente. En eso ven como la ventana se abre para dar paso a Dagur.

\- Permiso. Déjame esconderme aquí un rato y les digo la razón, pensando que era el cuarto de otro berserker. Pero cuando ve a Hicca. Se altera más de lo que esta.

\- ¿Dagur?

\- ¿Eeeeeeeh?¿ Esta es tu habitación?- decía, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su cabello tenía algunas flores, se le quedaron pegadas a su cabello cuando intentaba escapar de Astrid. Hicca solo piensa que es un obsequio para ella

\- Que contenta estoy

\- ¿Eeeh?

\- Es la primera vez que me das algo- cuando lo dijo descoloco un poco a Dagur. Solo cuando Hicca saco las flores de su cabello vio a lo que se refería la joven. Solo logro que la joven lo abrazase con más fuerza perdiendo ambos el equilibrio. Desdentado solo los miraba con la cabeza ladeada

\- Astrid solo podía escuchar lo que pasaba por fuera de la ventana de Hicca. Mientras se dedicaba a encontrar a Eret, el simplemente desapareció del mapa.

Lejos de ahí solo se podía ver al pobre Brutacio colgado en el árbol y seguía cantando solo con el cuervo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Perdón por no publicar, pero he tenido demasiada pega u.u (trabajo) asi que no podre subir muy seguido, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir nananaanana es mi manera de relajarme de tanto stress asi que … nada byee cuídense mucho y ya saben no soy escritora asi que la ortografía me la paso por la rajuela xD. Y dejen comentarios ya saben que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :P**


	5. nota de mi

Lamento decir que me estoy demorando con las historias no porque yo quiera, sino porque estamos haciendo inventario y cata de platos para la carta del restaurant en el que estoy trabajando y entro a las 9 de la mañana y salgo a la de la noche, hay días que me esta tocando doble turno, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir, el motivo es que es mi medio de relajo, pero llego tan cansada que solo puedo avanzar un poco en las historias porque me baja el sueño, bueno si alguien quiere ser mi musa en la preparatoria de Berk soy toda ojos, ya saben en entrenamiento de locura tengo la idea lista de cómo será el fic


	6. problemas de enfermedad

nota de mi:

soy yoooo perdon u.u pero en el trabajo de cocina me explotaron con 16 horas de pie sin descanso para despues entrar al otro dia a las 8 u.u lo se eso se llama esclavitud... y todo por el minimo TT:TT bueno lo importate es que AL FIIINNN pude terminar este capitulo, y lo otro, problemas de orticurtura me los paso por el ano :3 ojala les guste y lean todo hasta el final xD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

problemas de enfermedad

Después de la incursión a las habitaciones de las chicas, algunas cosas han cambiado. Estoico castigo a los involucrados incluyendo a Dagur y Eret. Según ellos creían que eran participes del espionaje de los berkianos. A pesar de que insistieron en que no era su idea y que no estaban con ellos. Pero Astrid aseguro lo contrario. Su castigo fue de limpiar toda una semana las literas de los chicos, afilar las armas y limpiar los desechos de desdentado. Cosa que no le agrado demasiado a los berserker.

También gracias a eso el poco avance en la relación de Astrid con Eret se fue a las pailas*, la chica rubia estaba más arisca y desconfiada de lo normal con el berserker moreno. A pesar de que esta aun este agradecida con el chico. Solo que se defraudo cuando se convenció a si misma de que él es participe de los castigados.

Dagur, intentaba por todos los medios el alejar a Iván de Hicca, ese chico después de la practica en donde se combatió cuerpo a cuerpo y lo principal era la resistencia y agilidad, donde el ganador fue la pequeña trenzada. Eso hizo que el joven Iván se interesase un poco en la pequeña, y no le importa las amenazas de Dagur, ya que él supo que no son parejas. Eso es porque él siguió a la pareja y escucho su discusión, y cuando la pequeña dijo que no son nada, es que el joven empezó a seguirla y decirle que salieran juntos. Cosa que molesta de sobremanera a Dagur, pero se siente más aliviado cuando ve como la pequeña lo rechaza.

Brutacio se salvo un poco de los castigos solo limpio un día las literas, y después se dedico a entrenamiento avanzado con los berserker. Cosa que lo dejo adolorido por el resto de la semana. Un buen castigo según Gobber.

Patapez no se pudo sentar por la semana entera, gracias a la mordida de desdentado, pero a pesar de que fue rasguñado en su cara, no le dejo cicatrices ni una sola marca, es mas estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero cada vez que ve al dragón y este lo mira con sus ojos hechos rendijas, Patapez empieza a tiritar del miedo y se queda paralizado. Cosa que le da gracia al inmenso dragón.

Patan se quería morir. Después de lo que ocurrió con Brutilda y como se hizo hombre con ella (sin terminar) se sentía …. Como decirlo…un poquitito asqueado, no es que no encuentre linda a Brutilda, pero es que prácticamente crecieron juntos así que son como casi hermanos, por su parte Brutilda prefería que su acompañante nocturno fuera un berserker. Según ella eran más sexys que los berkianos, que eran más gorditos a excepción de su hermano.

Hicca por su parte le agrado el "regalo" que le dio Dagur, estaba feliz nadie jamás, le había regalo flores, así que cuando llego con ellas se puso sumamente feliz y pensaba que a lo mejor él, le haga la pregunta de ser su novia, y esperaba que fuera apropiado y digno de su padre.

Lo malo es que ya termino la temporada de verano, y los cambios de vientos ya empezaron logrando que la pequeña enfermase un poco. Valka le ordeno que tomase un poco de liquido especial cada cierto tiempo, por culpa de su resfrió no puede hacer esfuerzo físico por lo que la deja excluida del grupo. Hicca solo veía a las chicas como entrenaban (gracias al desastre estoico decidió que entrenarían cada uno por su lado, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas (o hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco) incluso para comer las chicas comían en un grupo apartado es como si hubiese un campo de energía que las alejara de los chicos

Estaban ya almorzando y los berkianos no aguantaban más.

\- ¡No podemos permitir que la situación siga así!- demando Patan-las chicas y los chicos deben llevarse mejor- decía mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y comenzaba a bailar de un lado para otro, mientras tiraba la trompa*

\- ¡Exacto!- afirmaba Brutacio, en eso ven a los berserker que no estaban interesados en el tema.- ¡!por eso hemos puesto nuestras esperanzas en Uds. Chicos¡!- decía mientras golpeaba a Dagur en su espalda justo cuando bebía de su caldo, logrando que el joven escupiera todo su contenido, mojando a un compañero en frente de él. (resulto ser Iván)

\- Porque nosotros- dijo ya más cansado de los berkianos, cada vez que los involucraban terminaban castigados.

\- Si tu sales con mi hermana, tendremos más oportunidad de salir con las demás chicas, además así podré tener el camino libre para mi bella Hicca- decía seguro de sí mismo el rubio. En eso llega Gobber para hacerle compañía a los chicos.

\- Hola- saludo Gobber.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah Gobber siéntate, siéntate- dijo Brutacio mientras se apartaba un poco, cosa que la chica acepto-

\- Gracias- decía mientras se sentaba entremedio de Dagur y Brutacio. Para después iniciar una charla muy animada con los chicos. Astrid por su parte observaba a los chicos y recordó como el pelirrojo ingresaba al cuarto de la castaña, lo que logro que se molestase un poco.

\- ¿Astrid que tienes?- pregunto una curiosa Heather.

\- Nada

\- Pero no has probado ni un solo alimento- dijo preocupada, desdentado se acerca a las chicas. Por lo que la morena le susurra- si no come sus pechos no crecerán.- A lo que el dragón naciente.

\- HEATHEEERRRR!- dijo molesta la rubia, mientras le apretaba la cabeza con sus nudillos. La morena lloraba, mientras el dragón solo las miraba

\- ¡AYUDAME DESDENTADO!- pedía la morena

\- No hará nada, solo obedece a Hicca - Aseguro la rubia.

Con los chicos Dagur termino de comer y ya se dispone a seguir entrenando.

\- Ya termine nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

\- Heee espérame un poco- dijo un poco molesto Eret. Mientras comía más rápido su caldo, para después seguir a su primo.

\- Muy bien Dagur, esfuérzate y dame el camino libre para mi bella Hicca- decía Brutacio, lo que no sabía era que Iván estaba escuchando la conversación, aunque claro el grupo no era muy disimulado para hablar, así que molesto un poco con los berkianos. – conquista pronto a mi hermana y déjame el camino libre- eso hizo que se molestara de sobremanera el chico

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME VOY!- decía molesto el chico, era tanta la determinación que tenia Iván, que podía verse llamas en sus ojos. Y sale corriendo del comedor.

\- ¿A dónde irá?- preguntaron los berserker

\- Ni idea- aseguro Dagur. Por su pare Astrid estaba espiando a los chicos- y si los seguimos decía patán

\- ¿Estas preocupada por algo Astrid?- volvió a preguntar Heather.

\- Te he dicho que no es nada- aseguro la rubia, para des pues ponerse a comer de forma desmesurada su comida. Brutilda y Heather la miran un poco impactadas.

\- Si come demasiado se pondrá gorda, no lo crees desdentado- dijo de forma disimulada la morena. Pero de igual forma fue escuchada por Astrid. a lo que la rubia volvió a apretarle la cabeza con fuerza

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- decía la rubia furiosa.

\- DESDENTADO AYUDAMEEEE!- lloraba la pobre morena

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado se puede ver a la enferma Hicca descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba tranquila, sus padres les ordeno que no debe de esforzarse demasiado y su madre le recalco que debe de tomar su medicina sagradamente a su hora o se pondría peor de lo que esta.

Bueno la pobre Hicca estaba sentada y en eso ve como Iván se le acerca de forma sorpresiva a un lado suyo.

\- Pequeña Hicca!- dijo apareciéndose a un costado de la chica.- siento mucho lo de la otra vez (haciendo referencia a una pelea que tuvieron, pensando que Hicca estaba interesada en él y no en Dagur, lo que genero que la joven se enojara un poco.) la pobre chica lo miraba completamente asustada.

\- Mientras te veo me hace completamente feliz es por eso que te daré un presente de mi parte- en eso saca una enorme caja y de ella sale una especie de vapor, cuando la abre saca un montón de papas asadas, saca una especie de bol, y lo llena para dárselo a la chica. Mientras que la castaña de la larga trenza lo mira completamente asustada.

\- Hicca, linda, bella y hermosa, comete estas papas asadas mientras me miras. Seguro que tu también te pondrás feliz- para después ofrecérselas a la pequeña enferma. Cosa que hio que ella se asustara un poco más.

\- Toma- la chica se aparta asustada,- toma- se vuelve a alejar- toma, toma, toma.

En eso aparece Dagur con Eret, el pelirrojo se molesta al ver como Iván hostiga a la pobre chica, más cuando la ve completamente asustada del berserker.

\- Pero qué crees que estás haciendo Iván- cuando el mencionado lo ve se sorprende completamente de él, mientras que Hicca se encuentra completamente recostada en el suelo intentando inútilmente de alejarse de él.

\- Hoooo Dagur-no se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No asustes así a Hicca Iván. ¡¿Qué crees que estas pensando?!

\- EEEEHH yo no la he asustado- rebatió el otro berserker.

\- Claro que sí. Solo mírala- dijo enojado Dagur. Cuando la vio más de cerca estaba a punto de llorar la pobre chica.

\- Eso no es cierto. ¿O sí?- dijo mirando ya a la pequeña. Pero logro que ella se asustara un poco más. Apartándose inconscientemente hacia atrás. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Mira…..¿lo ves?- dijo ya resignado el pelirrojo.

\- HOOOOO PAPAS ASADAS!- dijo Eret entusiasmado, las papas asadas son muy bien preciadas en los vikingos, era muy raro que se encontrasen en esta época del año, lo mas normal era a finales de otoño.

\- NO! ¡es para Lady Hicca!- dijo Iván apartando de forma brusca la caja haciendo que Eret retrocediera de forma brusca y golpeara un vial que tenia la pequeña. Derramándolo en su gran mayoría. Eret la mira apenado y después mira a Iván con ojos asesinos.

\- Eeehh! Es agua? En seguida te consigo más!- dijo para salir en búsqueda de ese liquido.

Cuando Iván se fue, Hicca miro el contenido derramado con pena, Dagur intento subirle el ánimo pero no lo logro.

\- Vamos pequeña solo es un poco de agua derramada.

\- No es agua- dijo Hicca. Los dos berserker la miran extrañados.

\- Y que es entonces

\- ….. mi medicina- decía apenada.

\- …..

\- …..

\- … bueno tu madre, debería tener un poco mas ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿He?

\- Digo, tu madre te hizo la medicina ¿no es así?

\- Si- aseguro la pequeña.

\- Bueno, ella debería tener un poco más, vamos por ella- a lo que la joven solo asiente.

Cuando llegaron, Valka reto un poco a su hija por el descuido, pero Dagur la defendió diciendo que no fue su culpa. Hicca solo lo miro y agradeció el gesto, Eret dijo que era su culpa, ya que fue él quien la empujo. Valka solo miraba a los chicos molesta, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que su hija tuviera buenos amigos.

\- Bueno pero que sea el ultimo vial que te entregue, no queda más que esto- la asusto un poco, en realidad si tenía otros tres más.

Eret recibe el vial para después entregárselo a la pequeña castaña.

\- Discúlpame- dijo Eret arrepentido por la pequeña

\- No pasa nada- lo calmo la pequeña, en eso destapa el vial y bebe un poco del líquido. Una vez que termia de beber un poco.

\- He tenido siempre problemas de salud desde que era pequeña, es por eso que me llaman hiccup en la aldea, al ser la más pequeña y la más débil, siempre termino por enfermarme, lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.

\- Heeeyyyy a nosotros no nos importa si eres un hiccup. Para nosotros solo eres nuestra amiga Hicca, que ahora sabemos, debemos cuidar más- dijo despreocupado Eret, Dagur por su parte solo afirma asintiendo a la joven.

\- Solo debes preocuparte por recuperarte pronto peque- dijo Eret mientras frotaba con su mano la cabeza de la chica, los tres sonreían. Pero de repente suena la campana de que los entrenamientos estaban por empezar.

\- Ascoooooo vamos a entrenar.- decía Eret

\- Puedo acompañarlos- decía Hicca dudosa.

\- Pues claro. A lo mejor así se rompe la regla de tu papá de los chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas.

Estaban apresurándose demasiado por lo que Hicca no se dio cuenta que cuando guardo su vial en su bolsillo este se cae al suelo rodando bajo una raíz cerca de la sala del curandero. Por su parte Iván estaba sacando agua del pozo para la pequeña Hicca, ya llevaba 15 baldes llenos con agua y seguía sacando más agua.

\- Hicca, aguanta un poco mas.- decía mientras seguía sacando el agua.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, todos estaban ya durmiendo. Pero Iván estaba enojado y triste por lo que pasó con Hicca así que estaba reunido con los chicos berserker más los berkianos.

\- Dagurrrrrr, que cruel eres- decía mientras lloraba de la importancia.- ¿a dónde te llevaste a Hicca? Mira que saque toda esta agua para ella- decía mientras se podía ver en el cuarto todas las cubetas llenas de agua.

\- Dagur, te has interferido en el amor de Iván. Decía Patapez.

\- Por mi feliz, no es digno de estar con la pequeña Hicca.- decía enojado Brutacio.

\- Eso no es verdad- alego el pelirrojo- ella estaba asustada de el.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- dijo desconfiado patan.

\- ¿acaso no estarás…?- empezó a deducir Brutacio, pero fue interrumpido por Dagur.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- lo desafío molesto.

\- Vas por Hicca ¡no es así?- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

\- ¡Que no es eso!- dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué es?!- dijo ya exasperado Patan.

\- Es que…..- dijo mientras se rascaba su cuello, ya más nervioso que antes, claro que los berkianos no se daban cuenta, solo los dos berserker que estaban en la habitación. Iván al verlo solo ato sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¡¿SERA POSIBLE?!- exclamo fuertemente Iván. Haciendo que todos los de la habitación lo observara. El joven se acerca a Dagur y le encara enfurecido.

\- ¡¿acaso el gran lord Dagur, futuro líder de nuestro clan, quiere a lady Hicca para hacerla su mujer?!- esa declaración tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, logrando que se aparatara un poco de su compañero. Los demás al escuchar su declaración solo quedan impactados y ataron cabos del comportamiento del mencionado a la castaña de la larga trenza

\- ¡QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ES ASI!- grito ya más nervioso el pelirrojo.

Una vez que logro convencer a los chicos en la habitación, pudo retirarse a hacer su guardia nocturna. Eret quedo en el lugar porque debía de hablar con estoico de alguna cosa, que según él era de suma importancia. Dagur ya se retiraba al exterior con su antorcha y aun estaba un poco molesto con los chicos, en el cuarto. Si a él le gustaba Hicca, la encontraba sumamente adorable y tierna, sobre todo con esa carita de ángel y esa enorme trenza que le llega hasta los tobillos*, su carácter era gentil, a pesar de ser vikinga, por lo general las chicas son más agresivas, algo así como Astrid y Brutilda, en lo personal él prefería a las chicas con carácter más gentil, para contrarrestar su pésimo carácter y lograr convertirlo al final en una buena persona. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que vio a una persona buscando algo desesperadamente, cuando se acerco a ella se pudo dar cuenta que era la chica que lo volvía loco

\- ¿Hicca?

\- ¿Dagur?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas hora?- pregunto muy confundido el pelirrojo.

\- He perdido mi vial- dijo muy preocupada la castaña.

\- ¿y crees que se te ha caído?

\- Si-

La joven estaba tan preocupada que sus ojos se estaban aguando, la amenaza que le dio su mamá la asusto un poco y no quería que la retase por su torpeza. Aunque claro ella no sabía que Valka no lo dijo en serio. Dagur solo la ve, pero en el fondo se preocupa por ella, así que decidió ayudarla.

Después ambos estaban buscando en todos los lugares en donde estaba la joven durante el día anterior, llevaban ya un buen trecho buscando y aun no lo encontraban, Dagur buscaba entre las raíces de los arboles, y nada.

\- Esta demasiado oscuro para buscarlo - se lamento el berserker.

\- Pero sin ese vial…- no pudo terminar la frase, estaba asustada de lo que le pasaría si se le perdiese.

\- De todas formas- intento cambiar el tema el pelirrojo- hace tanto calor que me dormiría en la sala del….- la lógica pronto llego a la mente de Dagur.

\- ¡ESO ES!- la castaña solo lo mira extrañada- ¡VEN SIGUEME!- a lo que la pequeña solo asiente.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, estaban afuera de la sala del curandero, Dagur solo busca cerca de ese lugar, y ve el árbol donde estaban charlando con su primo y la pequeña, busca por entre las raíces y entonces lo ve.

\- Aquí esta- dijo feliz el vikingo.- ten- la chica al ver el vial se alegra demasiado, tanto que no puede ocultarlo. Toma el vial entre sus manos y lo atesora con mucho cuidado.

\- Gracias Dagur.- Dagur estaba feliz por haberla ayudado, pero cambia su semblante cuando ve su rostro nuevamente, ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

\- Hicca. ¿te pasa algo malo?- el berserker estaba preocupado por la pequeña, quería reconfortarla de alguna manera. Pero con una pequeña frase logro calmarlo.

\- Qué alegría- eso logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Ya estaban por volver al pabellón de los dormitorios, pero en eso la pequeña ve la inmensa luna que se ve reflejada en el cielo, era un fenómeno extraño, la luna se veía más grande de lo normal*

\- ¿estás bien?- volvió a pregunta Dagur, solo para estar seguro.

\- Si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- en eso la joven se percata de la luna.

\- Vaya- la luna se veía inmensa con su brillo azul- la luna está muy grande esta noche.

\- Vaya. Así que tu también te diste cuenta-

En eso Dagur se percata de cómo la luna le da un brillo especial a la castaña, su piel se ve radiante bajo la luz de la luna llena, logrando una apariencia más etérea, además como la joven se detuvo a ver la luna detenidamente, Dagur pudo ver como el brillo de la luna le daba un aspecto muy especial a sus intensos ojos verdes. En ese momento el joven guerrero se pudo dar cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que era la castaña y estaba dispuesto a convertirla en algún día su mujer.

Lo malo es que no sabían que eran observados por un par de ojos curiosos, uno de ellos era Iván que estaba "llorando" por su amor no correspondido, y una curiosa Astrid, que aun no se creía el cuento de que Dagur estaba interesado sanamente por su amiga casi hermana, pero como vio a Iván se le ocurrió un plan para separarlos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día empezó en el centro, he Iván estaba más motivado que antes para conquistar el corazón de la joven, a pesar de que a Brutacio no le haga ni una gracia, según él prefería alejarla de Dagur y entregársela a cualquier chico que sea mejor que él. Es por eso que decidió ayudarlo.

Brutacio le aconsejo hacerle un regalo, pero aun no se les ocurría que cosa.

\- Ya te lo dijo hombre. La mejor manera de atraer la atención a una chica es dándole un regalo. Eso debería de bastar.- dijo seguro de sí mismo Brutacio.

\- Pero ella no aceptó mi regalo- refiriéndose a las patatas cocidas.

\- Permíteme una pregunta- dijo ya más dudoso del gran regalo del berserker.- ¿qué le regalaste?- dijo temiendo la respuesta.

\- Papas asadas recién hechas.- dijo feliz el moreno.

\- Eso está bien- dijo Patapez- un regalo inesperado y que salga directo del corazón.. si no lo acepto, Hicca debe de ser, sumamente fría.

\- Y según tu…¿Qué debo regalarle?- dijo ya más dudoso el moreno berserker.

\- En ese caso- dijo Patan- ¡debes regalarte a ti mismo!- dijo apareciendo amarrado en cuerdas y amarres con un bello lazo en su zona púbica (pero con sus pantalones puestos) el seguía colgado en su mundo mientras los demás seguían conversando- ¡o si!, ¡hazme lo que quieras! ¡soy tu esclavo! ¡AH!

\- ¿Qué tal si simplemente le regalas una muñeca?

\- ¡vamos, juega conmigo!

\- Un oso de peluche creo que sería mejor- dijo Brutacio

\- ¡cualquier cosa!- seguía en su mundo sexual patan.- ¡oh, soy tu juguete!

\- ¡ooh! ¡un oso de peluche para mi linda Hicca!

\- ¡oh, Odín mío!¡estoy en el Valhala!

\- ¡OHH! ¡OHH! ¡AHH! ¡AAHH! ¡MAS FUERTE, MAS FUERTE!

\- Por cierto.

\- Ooh ¡ODIN PORFAVOR MAS FUERTE, SI SIGUE ASI!

\- ¿Qué es un oso de peluche?- eso hizo que todos los chicos incluso el que estaba en su mundo sexual se impactaran de las palabras del chico berserker.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes!?

\- ¡ES UN OSO! Un muñeco con aspecto de oso.

\- ¿un oso? ¿seguro que a las chicas le gusta eso?

\- Últimamente están de moda entre los enamorados. Los osos hechos a mano y esas cosas- dijo seguro de sí mismo Brutacio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- ¡ESO ES HECHO A MANO!- le dijo Patapez al moreno.

\- Con un oso de peluche de seguro podrás conquistar el corazón de mi prima.

\- VALE – dijo motivado el berserker. Era tanta su motivación que se podía ver llamaradas en sus ojos.- COMO HOMBRE. YO IVÁN RASGATRAQUEAS VOY A HACER EL OSO DE PELUCHE MAS BELLO PARA MI BELLA HICCA.

\- ¿Rasga tráqueas?- O.o preguntaron los tres.}

\- El lugar en donde le entregaras el regalo también influye. Sería bueno que estuvieran los dos solos. – estaban ya planeando el plan para ayudar a Iván con la castaña. Lo que no sabían era que Gobber estaba escuchando la conversación. No era que no le agradase el chico berserker, pero Valka ya acepto a Dagur y estoico aunque estaba indeciso lo acepto igual. Ahora Gobber debía de intervenir para el favor de su ahijada.

\- Lo siento Iván pero Dagur ya fue aceptado por los padres de la chica.- planeaba hacer una pequeña trampa, escribió una carta y la coloco en el cuarto del futuro líder berserker. Dagur la vio en su cama así que asumió que era para él. En efecto tenía su nombre estaba por abrirla cuando aparece Heather a su espalda y lo asusta.

\- WOOWW ¿de quién es?- su llegada logro asustar al pelirrojo

\- ¿qué? ¡DEJA DE ESPIARME QUIERES HEATHER!

\- Vamos no te enojes ¿puedo verla yo también?

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo!- finalizo la conversación

\- Egoísta- dijo desilusionada la morena

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban ya terminando los entrenamientos del día en eso Eret invita a su primo a la cala para nadar en las termas (encontraron unas termas dentro de una cala es pequeña pero mas agradable que bañarse en la cascada)

\- Oye Dagur ¿vamos a la cala?- como no recibió respuesta busco con la mirada a su primo, solo para ver como desapareció sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Dagur?

Escondido entre los arbusto (no es lo que piensan), Dagur estaba leyendo la extraña nota que recibió en su habitación. Esta decía qe se reuniera en el centro de entrenamiento cerca del campo de flores que se encuentra aun floreado después de que terminasen las clases, no tenia nombre solo lo citaban a ese lugar, la curiosidad lo gano por lo que se dirigía, sin sabe que era una especie de redada.

\- ¿De quién podrá ser?

Mientras tanto el resto de los chicos mas Gobber (sin que los demás supiesen) estaban escondidos en lugares estratégicos, Eret también se dirigía a ese lugar, sin saber lo que ocurriría ahí.

\- ¡ DAAAGUUURRR!

Hicca se acercaba al lugar, sin saber lo que planeaban los berkianos, venia cargando entre sus brazos el vial que encontró Dagur, aun no se toma su medicina, ella prefería tomarla cuando estaba sentada cerca de las flores ese lugar siempre lograba relajarla por lo que la medicina haría un mejor efecto., pero cuando es vista por los chicos, le dan la señal a Iván para del el regalo a la pequeña.

\- LADYYY HICCAA- gritaba mientras se acercaba corriendo a la pequeña. Logrando que ella se asustase.

\- Hoy te he traído un regalo más normal- decía mientras se arrodillaba y le mostraba el regalo. La pequeña solo se aparta un poco de él. Mientras miraba asustada al berserker.

\- Es un oso de peluche- decía feliz el chico.- lo he hecho yo mismo y he puesto todo mi esfuerzo. Sería un verdadero placer si lo aceptas- decía ya dispuesto en abrir el misterioso paquete. Mientras era animado por los berkianos.

\- A por ella- decía Patapez

\- Ya es tuya- decía Patan.

Cuando abre el paquete se puede ver un oso, si. Pero era un oso tallado en madera con un trozo de salmón en su boca, los chicos al verlos solo caen impactados de lo que hizo el berserker. Ese no era el regalo que habían planeado. Pero en ese mismo momento aparece Dagur deteniendo el intento de conquista de Iván

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Ya era hora de que llegara ese muchacho- decía Gobber escondido.

\- ¡DAGURR! AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO-

Eso no lo esperaba Gobber, jamás pensó que Eret pudiera interferir también en la conquista. Muy pronto TODOS los que estaban metidos en el plan de Iván salieron a flote. Un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, se podía escuchar el sonido del viento como pasaba entre las hojas de los arboles, el canto de algunos insectos (la mayoría cigarras y grillos)

La chica al verse tan observada de diferentes personas, y por la falta de su medicina, termino por afectarle, ella en un momento cierra los ojos se toca la cabeza en señal de dolor y se desmaya en el acto. Cosa que asusto a todos los chicos ahí reunidos.

\- ¡HICCAA!

\- PRIMA

\- Estas bien

\- Hicca

\- Hay que llevarla a la sala del curandero pero ya- dijo un alterado Dagur. La recoge con una delicadeza que los demás jamás pensaron que pudiese tener y con mucho cuidado para no dañar a la pequeña, se dirigen a donde Valka. Mientras que Gobber se disponía a buscar a estoico.

\- LADY VALKA!- grito Eret al entrar a la sala.

\- No está, pronto encuéntrenla, yo me quedare con ella.- dijo Dagur a los demás. Cuando Dagur estaba solo con la pequeña desabrocha un poco de su camisa, de esa forma ella podría respirar mas cómodamente. Toma un paño húmedo de una cubeta que había hay y se la coloca en la frente.

\- Vamos pequeña, tú puedes hacerlo - Decía mientras la observaba mientras la chica estaba en un sueño agitado.

Ya era de tarde y aun no llegaba ninguno de los padres de la chica. Dagur supone que ellos se encuentran en la aldea de Berk preparándose para el invierno, cosechando y preparando las pieles.

Estaba ya preocupado por la chica, en eso recuerda el vial que ella tenía en las manos y supone que no se tomo la medicina, en un acto de impulsividad Dagur bebe un poco de su medicina, pero no la traga y se dispone a hacerla beber. Une sus bocas en un beso y logra que la joven pueda beber el líquido, extrañamente dulce, sabia a bayas silvestres. Una vez que analiza lo que hizo el pelirrojo berserker se ruboriza enormemente, pero ve como lentamente la joven empieza a calmarse un poco en su fiebre, aun no despierta pero eso no le importo al joven, podía apreciar su rostro tranquilamente, le gustaba muchos sus facciones era linda y delicada, según Dagur era la chica más bella que jamás había conocido, estaba ya recorriendo con su mano el rostro de la joven cuando siente como se abre la puerta abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué paso? Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos- dijo un alterado estoico

\- Calma estoico, déjame revisarla- decía una calmada Valka.

\- Muchacho que fue lo que paso- demando el enorme vikingo

\- Bueno Hicca se desmayo, nos alteramos y la trajimos aquí, yo me quede para cuidarla y logre darle su medicina- ante eso Valka lo mira de una forma muy curiosa, como si supiese como le dio la medicina. Dagur solo la mira apenado y confirma su sospecha cuando la mujer le sonríe de forma burlona.

\- Lo importante aquí es que ella se encuentra bien, estoico, ella no podrá entrenar al menos unas dos semanas más, su resfrió es muy fuerte, Dagur también debe tomar medicina.

\- Y eso?- estoico quedo muy dudoso con lo que dijo su mujer.

\- No pienses mal, es por precaución, estuvo demasiado expuesto con ella, pudo haberse contagiado- ante esa lógica estoico estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Muy bien, solo por precaución. ¡Dagur!- ante eso el joven berserker se sobresalta un poco.

\- Si jefe estoico

\- Quedaras fuera de tus deberes y del entrenamiento por dos días y ….. gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

\- No es nada jefe estoico, lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario- esa confesión salió antes de que lo pudiese pensar, y se lamento. Temía por la reacción del padre de la chica pero para su sorpresa el solo le dijo

\- De verdad gracias muchacho.

\- Bueno Dagur debes beber este vial cada cuatro horas solo dos sorbos estará bien para ti, no te preocupes por Hicca que yo me encargo ahora. Y …. Gracias por ayudarla- le dijo una agradecida Valka.

Cuando Dagur estaba en su casa, recordó lo vivido en la sala del curandero, y como los labios de la joven se sentían contra sus labios. En verdad esperaba repetirlo cuando Hicca estuviese consiente y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para alejar a Iván de la pequeña.

\- En verdad se veía más hermosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas- al decirlo despierta a su primo

\- SSSNOOOORKK! Eh eh dijiste algo?

\- No nada vuelve a dormir- dijo para volver a observar el exterior y recordar los dulces labios de la joven chica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pailas: expresión usada en mi país para referirse que todo se fue a la mierda, traste o verga, en el fondo que nada de lo que se hizo funciono y volvió a 0

Tirar la trompa* otra expresión de mi país cuando una persona estira los labios simulando un beso.

Apariencia de los personajes:

Para que tengan una idea de cómo serian los personajes principales de Hicca y Dagur.

Hicca: siempre la veo como una chica menuda y adorable cara en forma de corazón, enormes ojos verdes cejas bien definidas y labios de un rosa fuerte y carnosos, mas como a yuna de final fantasy pero con su cabello en la segunda parte :3

/img/1/7/8/1/9/6/MTS_shannanagins-156766-Yuna_ffx_

.cl/search?hl=es-419&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=yuna+ffx%2F+ffx2&oq=yuna+ffx%2F+ffx2&gs_l=img.3...4938.17198.0.17..1966.0j2j7.9.0...0...1ac.1. ..7.8. 5F-L9Bs#imgrc=Rw-2U3E5W1HaNM%3A

Dagur: a él lo veo siempre de una forma sumamente diferente a lo que se ve en la serie si bien la vestimenta de Dagur es inspirada en mi personaje favorito de videos juegos dovahkiin

. /_cb20121127223828/elderscrolls/es/images/4/4f/Dovahkiin_(dragonborn).jpg

Su apariencia es más agraciada que en el fic que parece ser que lo hubiesen dibujado mal para hacerlo de personaje malvado. Yo en lo personal me lo imagino así.

art/Dagur-543020152

el dibujo es mío esa es mi pagina en deviantart xD se me olvido el Nick :P cosas que me pasan de vez en cuando, no me maten,

· Efecto natural que ocurre casa cierto tiempo. Se le conoce comúnmente como la superluna. Así junto tal cual como lo leen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa antes que se olvide, necesito alguna ayuda para mi fic de preparatoria de Berk, es que no tengo tiempo ya y cuando llego a mi casa después de que me exploten todo el dia solo llego a dormir, tengo algunas ideas pero necesito más ayuda para terminar el fic :3 cualquier ayuda es bien recibida. Recuerden, los comentarios lamentablemente solo lo pueden ver las personas que tienen cuenta en fanfiction, no es difícil tener una cuenta, puedes entrar con tu facebook, es injusto lo se perooooooo. Puedes en tu cuenta millones de fic que te gusten guardados y te llegaran las notificaciones mas rápido y no tienes que buscar las historias para leerlas, es una ventaja en ese sentido.


	7. no es capitulo

Solo diré Una Cosa. Dejare De Escribir en fanfiction mal Trabajos (todos estaran en Wattpad y si puedo lo intentare en la Historia "de la Vuelta a vegetasai" se Llamara de Regreso a vegetasai me equivoque al subirla:. / Bueno eso es TODO nos leemos en ESOs Lados

Motivo

Me cambia el formato de la escritura. dejandome Como una troglodita en el teclado: V

las historias tendran el mismo nombre asi que no habra problema

me pueden buscar como janaolguin


End file.
